Puzzle Of My Heart
by Aeri Shin
Summary: "Aku Luhan, murid baru SM High School. Di sini aku bertemu dengan dirinya. Pertemuanku dengannya merupakan awal kisahku. Kisah ini sebenarnya bukan hanya tentangku dan dia, tapi juga mereka. Kehadiranku membuat semua mulai berubah. Jika kalian ingin tau, inilah kisahku..." / EXO Fic/YAOI/ Chap.4 Is Up/ RnR/ dLdR/
1. Prolog

TITLE : Puzzle Of My Heart

AUTHOR : Riry Jjang / Shin Ae Ri / YuriAi

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung Soo, Kai, Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T

**Prolog**

Aku tak bisa melakukan hal ini

Merusak hubungan mereka? Ayolah  
Aku tidak mungkin setega itu….  
Aku memang tau yang akan terjadi, tapi….

Takdir yang sudah terbaca ini, apa tidak dapat di hapus dan diganti dengan cerita yang lain?  
Maksudku, sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal  
Dan aku mampu melakukannya

Dia…. Terlalu sulit bagiku….

+P-O-M-H+

Kata orang Cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah….menyenangkan….  
Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa cinta itu

Tapi aku takut  
Aku takut untuk mengetahui perasaannya  
Aku takut akan sakit yang akan menerjang relung hatiku jika aku tau perasaan yang ku harapkan  
Sedikitpun tidak ada….tak terbalas….

Lebih baik seperti ini  
Dekat dan selalu ada bersamanya pun sudah membuatku bahagia

+P-O-M-H+

Bisa kah ini semua usai?  
Secepatnya?  
Aku tidak ingin ini terus berlanjut….  
Aku lelah, selama ini menyakiti dua hati yang tulus mencintaiku

Tapi bagaimana?  
Aku juga tak tau cara menghentikannya  
Aku menyayangi dan mencintai mereka  
Tapi aku hanya dapat memilih satu hati  
Tapi, artinya aku akan menyakiti hati yang lain

Bisa kah seseorang datang  
dan membantuku menyelesaikan kisah ini?

+P-O-M-H+

Kenapa sudah selama ini, kau tetap tak mengerti?  
Ku mohon, tolong mengerti perasaanku….  
Tak bisakah kau membaca isi hatiku?  
Membaca perasaan yang sudah selama ini ku pendam?

Lalu ia datang  
Aku rasa kau benar-benar tak mengerti perasaanku

Bukan berarti aku menyerah….  
Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau menyadarinya  
Menyadari bahwa ada aku di sampingmu….

+P-O-M-H+

Aku mencintaimu….sungguh mencintaimu  
Semua yang ku lakukan ini tidak lain hanyalah untukmu  
Ku mohon, balaslah perasaan ini

Aku sudah menunggumu, bahkan kau tau itu  
Tapi kau tak pernah menjawab perasaanku  
Apa kau takut?

Kau takut menyakiti hatinya?  
Aku tidak akan mundur, sebelum aku tau jawabannya  
Bukankah kita sudah mengenal lama?  
Aku tau dirimu lebih dari orang lain….

Kemudian Dia datang….  
Perlahan semua berubah….

+P-O-M-H+

Aku akan bertahan untukmu  
Semua yang kau katakan, aku tau itu yang terbaik….  
Tapi bisa kah kita hentikan ini?  
Aku Lelah….

Tidak kah kita bisa jujur satu sama lain  
Aku lelah menyembunyikan semua ini  
Aku lelah berpura-pura

Aku ingin semua orang tau apa yang terjadi di antara kita  
Aku ingin dia menyerah dan melepaskan dirimu untukku  
Bisa kah itu terjadi?

+P-O-M-H+

Ini prolognya

Gimana? Lanjutin atau di stop aja?

Harap reviewnya ^^ ya….

Oh ya, mian kalo' Prolognya gaje ne ^^….


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

TITLE : Puzzle Of My Heart

AUTHOR : Riry Jjang / Shin Ae Ri / YuriAi

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung Soo, Kai, Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T

GENRE : School Life, Romance, Lil' Bit Crack (?)

Warning :

OOC, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Typho(s) !

_DISCLAIMER :_

_Ide, Alur, Cerita, dan Plot Keseluruhan Milik Saya._

_EXO Belong To Their Gods, SM, and Parents._

Note :

Maaf kalau ceritanya basi banget, abal-abal,agak ngawur, alur kecepetan, ngebosenin, terlalu pendek, dan bla bla bla….

Tapi ini saya tulis pake hati_….*plak*woy jangan ngawur woy! Yang ada nulis pake tangan kaleeee!*_

.

.

**Puzzle Of My Heart**

"Annyeong Haseyo, choneun Xi Luhan imnida..kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku murid pindahan dari Beijing,bangapseumnida.."

Sapa seorang namja mungil berkulit putih susu dengan wajah cantiknya yang kini berdiri di depan kelas memperkenalkan dirinya.

Murid-murid yang melihatnya sangat antusias, terutama para yeoja. Bagaimana tidak,dengan melihat wajahnya saja pasti akan membuat orang berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang yeoja. Bahkan ia lebih cantik dari seluruh yeoja yang ada di kelas saat itu.

"Baiklah Luhan-sshi,kau bisa duduk disebelah Do Kyungsoo" , ucap Jung Songsaengnim sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada dideret ketiga,bangku kedua dari belakang di samping bangku yang telah diduduki oleh seorang namja yang tidak kalah mungil dari Luhan dengan wajah manis dan matanya yang bulat.

"Nde,Jung Songsaengnim.."

Luhan menunduk hormat pada Songsaengnim yang ada dihadapannya itu, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju bangku yang sebelumnya sudah ditunjuk menjadi bangkunya.

"Annyeong,Do Kyungsoo imnida. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo"

Sapa namja yang kini menjadi teman sebangku Luhan dengan senyum manis diwajahnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Nde,annyeong ….Kyungsoo. Hmmm,aku mohon bantuannya" balas luhan dengan senyum yang tidak kalah manis sembari menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah,tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Ahhhh,aku senang sekali akhirnya aku punya teman sebangku" kini Kyungsoo berubah sangat saja ia senang,karena selama ia menjadi murid kelas 3-A SM High School, belum ada satupun orang yang menempati bangku disebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi, aku orang pertama yang menjadi teman sebangkumu di kelas ini?" Luhan terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Benar, hal ini pasti terdengar aneh bukan?"

"Hmmm,sebenarnya tidak juga sih….hei,sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting sekarang kau sudah memiliki teman sebangku kan?"

"Ya,tentu saja kau benar. Mulai sekarang mari kita berteman!"

"Tentu!"

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi,Jung Songsaengnim pun sudah beranjak dari kelasnya 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo Hyung !"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo dari luar kelas.

"Dasar bocah bodoh !" dengus Kyungsoo sebal. Tidak perlu melihat pun,ia sudah tau siapa orang yang sejak tadi terus memanggilnya itu.

"Kyungsoo,siapa yang memanggilmu itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tau Luhan,ayo ikut aku ke cafetaria " ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Luhan menuju pintu depan ruang kelas.

"Ya!Kim Jong In! Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak berteriak membuat keributan di depan kelasku hah ?! " bentak Kyungsoo pada orang yang meneriakkan namanya itu sejak tadi.

"Hyung, Kau yang membuatku terus berteriak. Bagaimana bisa kau sudah mendengar aku memanggilmu dari luar tapi kau masih saja didalam. Apa kau mau pita suaraku pecah karena terus meneriakkan namamu? " balas namja itu menggerutu karena tidak mau disalahkan.

"Ya! Pita suaramu pecah itu urusanmu, tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku juga tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk berteriak-teriak memanggilku, kau saja yang kurang kerjaan! " kini Kyungsoo justru membuat namja yang ada dihadapannya ini semakin terintimidasi.

"Hyung! Jadi kau tidak peduli kalau pita suaraku pecah ? " suara namja berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit tannya itu kini mulai memelan.

"Oh,itu…." Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan namja itu kali ini.

"Aisshh,sudahlah hentikan. Aku tidak ingin cari ribut denganmu hari ini"

Kyungsoo yang sadar akan keberadaan Luhan pun menepuk keningnya dengan telapak Luhan masih nyaman dengan posisinya yang menyaksikan adu mulut diantara Kyungsoo dan namja tinggi dihadapannya.

"Luhan mianhae, aku lupa kau ada disampingku sejak tadi. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah melihat adegan ini,ahhh ini sungguh memalukan"

"Aniya….Aku suka" jawab Luhan santai.

"Hehehe,mian", Kyungsoo menyeringai sesaat "Oh ya,kenalkan dia Kim Jong In. Dia satu tahun dibawah kita" lanjut Kyungsoo yang kini memperkenalkan namja yang barusan menjadi rival adu mulutnya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Aku Kim Jong In, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Itu akan terdengar lebih mudah untuk diucapkan" sapa namja yang ternyata bernama Kai itu kepada Luhan.

"Annyeong haseyo, Aku Luhan murid pindahan dari Beijing"

"Jadi kau teman baru Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tau Kai,dia adalah teman sebangkuku sekarang" jawab Kyungsoo semangat sambil merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Hyung, aku tidak bertanya padamu" sahut Kai dengan nada ketus pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kim Jong In" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha,aku bercanda Hyung. Aduh,Hyungku ini tukang ngambek ya ternyata?" Kai yang gemas akhirnya meraih kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo dan mencubitnya.

"Kai-ya..appo" seru Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terdengar lebih manja sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai yang masih mencubit kedua pipi _chubbynya._

"Ehm..ehm"

Suara deheman Luhan akhirnya membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali ke dunia nyata mereka.

"Apa kita jadi ke cafetaria?" dengan senyuman Luhan bertanya memastikan rencana ia dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Oh iya,aku sampai lupa. Luhan,aku minta maaf ya….Baiklah,ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya ke cafeteria bersama dengan Kai.

"Karena kau teman Kyungsso Hyung, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Hyung juga?" tanyai Kai pada Luhan diperjalanan menuju cafeteria yang berada tepat di sisi paling belakang gedung SM High School.

"Nde, tentu saja Kai".

.

.

"**Park Chan Yeol! Sudah kubilang kan kalau jawabanmu itu salah! Kau dengar? SALAH! "**

Terdengar lengkingan suara dari luar ruang cafetaria yang semua orang sudah tau pasti siapa pelakunya.

"**Ya! Byun Baek Hyun ! Aku benar,aku yakin jawabanku itu benar 100 %! Lee Songsaeng saja yang tidak terima jawabanku benar, makanya dia menyalahkan jawabanku! "**

Suara yang lain mulai terdengar,kali ini terdengar lebih berat dari suara sebelumnya. Semua orang pun juga sudah tau pasti siapa orang dibalik suara berat tersebut.

"Apa ada yang berkelahi?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya kepada Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk malas menjawab pertanyaan teman baru mereka itu.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau siapa orangnya.."

Sahut Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan. Luhan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Suara – suara itu pun terdengar lagi, bahkan semakin jelas terdengar di seluruh penjuru cafetaria. Namun orang-orang yang ada disana tidak ingin ambil pusing akan suara tersebut. Mungkin karena mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"**Kan sudah kubilang sebelum kau maju kedepan mengerjakannya kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan itu -9x,kenapa kau malah menjawabnya 0 hah!? Sebenarnya kau ini punya otak tidak sih Park Chan Yeol!"**

"**Apa kau menganggapku tidak punya otak Byun Baek Hyun?! Sudah kubilang kan kalau Lee Songsaenglah yang sengaja menyalahkan jawabanku!"**

"**Iya,memang aku berpikiran begitu! Kau tau otakmu itu 0 seperti jawaban yang kau berikan pada Lee Songsaeng tadi!"**

"**Mworago?! Jadi menurutmu otakku tidak ada isinya,begitu!"**

"**Itu kau tau! Sudahlah,semua orang juga tau kalau kau itu tidak punya otak! Jangan mengumbarnya lagi atau kau akan bertambah malu Park Chan Yeol! Lebih baik kau diam saja !"**

"…**.."**

"**Park Chan Yeol! Kenapa kau diam?"**

"**Tadi kau yang menyuruhku diam. Aku diam kenapa malah kau bertanya! Sepertinya disini yang tidak punya otak bukan hanya aku,benar kan BYUN BAEK HYUN!?"**

"**Aisshhhh,Park Chan Yeol! Kau cari mati ya!?...hah, sudahlah. Memang lebih baik kalau kau diam! Dasar tiang listrik ppabo!"**

"**Apa? Kau bilang aku tiang listrik? Baiklah! Dasar pendek keras kepala!"**

"**Arggggghhhhh! Mati kau PARK CHAN YEOL!"**

"**Yaaaaaa! Byun Baek Hyuuuunnnn! Tolong Aku,siapapun tolong aku! Huaaaa"**

Tidak kurang dari semenit suara itu berakhir, kedua pelaku keributan itu kini sudah berada tepat di depan meja yang di tempati Luhan,Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Dengan nafas keduanya yang masih memburu, dimana kedua tangan namja yang lebih pendek yang berada dibelakang namja yang lebih tinggi itu melingkar di leher atau lebih tepatnya mencekik leher jenjang namja tinggi di depannya. Wajah keduanya benar-benar merah padam, dimana karena yang satu hampir benar-benar kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas dan yang satu lagi karena benar-benar murka pada namja yang dicekiknya.

"Kkamjong-ah,kumohon tolong aku,uhuk uhuk" pinta namja yang bertubuh tinggi dengan suara beratnya yang sudah kehabisan nafas pada Kai.

Namun Kai tidak menggubrisnya karena ia pikir hal yang ada di depannya sekarang merupakan tontonan yang benar-benar seru .

"Ini salahmu Park Chan Yeol! Kau membuat nilai matematikaku menjadi buruk, lalu kau bilang aku tidak punya otak sepertimu dan kau mengataiku PENDEK! Itu sudah cukup! Aku benar-benar murka padamu Park Chan Yeol!", namja itupun semakin mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Arrgghhhhhhhh,Baek Hyun-ah,tolong hentikanlah! Apa kau mau aku mati muda! Uhuk!" , kali ini sang korban pencekikan benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Luhan yang menyaksikan adegan 'kekerasan' yang terjadi tepat dihadapannya pun sebenarnya tidak tega.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo dengan nada cemas sambil menunjuk namja tinggi yang menjadi korban pencekikan itu.

Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Luhan. Seolah-olah mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia juga khawatir.

Namun berbeda dengan Kai yang masih asyik menyaksikan adegan 'kekerasan' yang ada dihadapannya itu dan tidak berniat melerai sedikitpun.

"B-baek..Baekhyun-ah…." Kyungsoo mencoba buka suara.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya? Aish,biarkan aku menghabisi Park Chan Yeol dulu!" seru namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun yang merupakan tersangka pencekikan tersebut.

"eummm…."Kyungsoo sedikit ragu, takut Baekhyun juga akan menerkamnya.

"Tidakkah ini berlebihan Baekhyun-ah? Kau tidak lihat Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas karena cekikanmu. Eummm,aku rasa kau terlalu kuat mencekiknya…." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat cemas.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun yang tadinya kalut karena marah kini justru berbalik menjadi khawatir.

Dilepasnya cekikannya dari leher Chanyeol, " Chanyeol-ah….Kau tidak apa-apa? Ya! Jangan mati Park Chanyeol!"

"Uhuk….uhuk uhuk…."

"Yaahhh,syukurlah. Chanyeol-ah,kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun mulai cemas melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang hampir saja menjadi korban 'pembunuhan'nya.

"Baekhyun-ah….Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati ya?uhuk…uhukk" suara Chanyeol yang hampir tak terdengar itu semakin membuat Baekhyun cemas.

"Tidak,aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu Chanyeol-ah…Park Chan Yeol jangan mati dulu,kumohon maafkan aku…."

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah,ia sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya tadi sungguh berlebihan. Bahkan kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya.

"Ini,berikan padanya Baekhyun-sshi. Aku rasa dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas karena cekikanmu" sahut Luhan pada Baekhyun seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral untuknya.

"Oh,ne. Gomapseumnida"

"Chanyeol-ah….mianhae,jeongmal mianhae,hiks….".

.

.

Setelah peristiwa 'kekerasan' yang terjadi usai, kini suasana cafeteria mulai kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sepertinya sudah berbaikan. Itu terlihat dari Baekhyun yang bahkan rela menyuapi makan siang Chanyeol karena ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah! Perkenalkan teman baru kita, namanya Xi Luhan. Ia pindahan dari Beijing dan kalian tau tidak ? Dia adalah teman sebangkuku sekarang hahaha" seru Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Annyeong haseyo,Xi Luhan imnida " seru Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya pada dua namja dihadapannya itu.

"Annyeong. Wah,kau cantik sekali ya…. Bahkan aku pikir kau adalah yeoja tadinya. Oh ya, aku Byun Baek hyun dan dia Park Chan Yeol. Kelas kami disamping kelas kalian, kami kelas 3-B" Baekhyun balas memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Oh,ne….oh ya, aku sungguh minta maaf karena sejak peristiwa tadi aku jadi mengetahui nama kalian berdua secara tidak sengaja. Tapi aku senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"Hehe,kejadian tadi ya? Eummm,kuharap kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu ya, dan sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang seganas itu kok..jadi kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu".

Baekhyun merasa sedikit malu pada Luhan akibat kejadian tadi, ia merasa membuat kesan buruk pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Tenang saja Luhan Hyung…Baekhyun Hyung tidak akan menyerangmu,karena satu-satunya orang yang akan diterkamnya hanya Chanyeol Hyung saja,hahaha….Benar kan Chanyeol Hyung?"

Kai tertawa puas mengatakannya. Ia akan merasa sangat senang jika Chanyeol terintimidasi oleh yang lainnya.

"Dasar kau bocah hitam!" pekik Chanyeol dengan suara yang masih terdengar lemah.

"Jadi kau murid baru yang sekarang sedang ramai dibicarakan di seluruh penjuru sekolah ya?" lanjut Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pembicaraanya pada Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu dibicarakan Chanyeol-sshi?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Aish,panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak suka pembicaraan yang canggung,kau mengerti?" tegas Chanyeol namun dengan suara yang masih terdengar lemah.

"Oh,baiklah….Chanyeol?"

"Nah,begitu kan bagus. Baiklah coba sekarang kau lihat kesana,kesana,lalu kesana dan kesana"

Luhan pun melakukan hal yang dipinta Chanyeol lalu menoleh dan mengamati arah-arah yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol . Yang ia lihat dari tempat-tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol tadi hanyalah sekumpulan murid-murid yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati makan siang sama seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang . Lalu, ia pun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Eummm….Apa maksudmu mereka semua membicarakan aku?" tanya Luhan lagi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau mereka membicarakanku?"

Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,dan Kai pun ikut merasa penasaran atas jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Karena aku mendengarnya" jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Kai yang mendengar jawaban itu melongos kesal karena menyesal telah penasaran akan jawaban itu. Sungguh orang yang bodoh,mungkin itu yang ada di batin mereka bertiga.

Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia masih tetap penasaran dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mendengarnya? Tidak,tidak…eummm, maksudku apa Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Ne…." jawab Chanyeol datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada seolah ia tau akan semua hal. Bahkan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat meremehkan.

"Luhan….sebaiknya kau jangan mendengarkan kata-kata Chanyeol ya. Dia memang sedikit aneh dan suka melantur" Beakhyun kini mencoba memperingatkan Luhan yang sepertinya mulai terpengaruh pada ucapan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tidak pernah, bahkan sekalipun. Lihat saja yang baru ia lakukan ketika pelajaran matematika berlangsung. Baekhyun sudah berusaha mati-matian mengerjakan soal kelompok yang diberikan Lee Songsaeng untuk mereka, sungguh itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia tidak mampu mengerjakan soal seperti itu. Setelah bersusah payah menyelesaikan soal itu, Chanyeol bersikeras ingin menulis jawaban mereka di papan tulis. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Chanyeol jawabannya, tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia malah menuliskan jawaban yang salah. Benar-benar salah dan jauh dari kata benar. Alhasil, Baekhyun pun marah besar padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana ada orang sebodoh Chanyeol di dunia ini, ia merasa kalau otak Chanyeol itu lebih kecil dari otak udang.

Sedangkan Luhan tidak bergeming sedikitpun dengan ucapan Baekhyun dan masih menampilkan wajah penasarannya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sepenasaran itu sekarang.

"Hei,tunggu sebentar. Kalau kau memang mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan, lalu sebenarnya apa yang mereka ceritakan tentang Luhan? Apa kau juga ikut bergosip ria dengan mereka sejak pagi tadi?"  
Kyungsoo mulai menginterupsi pembicaraan karena ia pikir ia harus tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh murid-murid lain tentang Luhan.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini tukang gossip seperti mereka hah? Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada Luhan. Sepertinya ia sudah tau ", sahut Chanyeol dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Luhan yang masih menerka-nerka perkataan Chanyeol kini diam tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang dialihkan kepadanya. Ia pun tersenyum dan hal ini membuat ketiga lainnya merasa bingung dengan situasi tersebut.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang dan puas berbincang-bincang, mereka memutuskan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ketika perjalanan kembali ke kelas itulah Kyungsoo merasa ada yang kurang. Ia mulai berpikir dan kemudian menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak bersama mereka.

"Oh Sehun! Kemana dia?" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Oh benar. Kemana Sehun? pantas saja aku merasa ada yang kurang sejak tadi" Baekhyun juga akhirnya sadar Sehun tidak ikut makan siang dengan mereka.

"Hehehe,aku lupa memberitahukannya ya Hyung…." Sahut Kai.

"Tadi Sehun bilang ia tidak ikut makan siang karena ingin ke perpustakaan" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, tentu saja membuat langkah yang lain juga ikut terhenti.

"Tunggu..tunggu. Apa kau tadi bilang dia ke Perpustakaan Kai?" pertanyaan kali ini dari Baekhyun.

Memang aneh bagi mereka ketika mendengar seorang sahabat mereka yang bernama Oh Se Hun merelakan waktu istirahatnya demi ke perpustakaan, tolong garis bawahi perpustakaan.

"Ne Hyung, Oh Se Hun sekarang ada di perpustakaan " ucap Kai dengan serius kepada kedua Hyung-nya yang masih melongo tidak percaya.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal yang mereka bicarakan hanya celingukan menoleh kesana kemari seperti orang idiot yang tidak tau apa-apa. Sedangkan Luhan memperhatikan pembicaraan ketiga teman barunya itu dengan cukup serius.

"Tapi, apa yang ia cari di perpustakaan? Bukankah disana tidak ada komik ataupun majalah games ya?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya akan sikap Sehun kali ini. Asal tau saja, diantara mereka berlima sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol lah yang paling pembangkang, melainkan namja yang sekarang ini sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka, Sehun. Ya benar, namanya Oh Sehun. Walaupun selama ini Chanyeol yang sering disebut tidak punya otak, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak sebodoh itu. Namun, tidak dengan Oh Sehun. Ia adalah yang termuda dari kelimanya, tapi walaupun ia yang termuda bukan berarti ialah yang paling penurut. Bayangkan saja, selama satu semester ini ia sudah melakukan tindak 'kriminal' berupa bolos sekolah lebih dari 10 hari. Tugas-tugas sekolah tidak pernah ia kerjakan. Jika murid lain membaca buku pelajaran, maka yang ia lakukan adalah membaca komik-komik fantasy favoritnya dan jika murid-murid lain berkutat dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Songsaengnim, maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi pada Sehun, bahkan itu sangat mustahil karena yang akan ia lakukan hanya bermain game, game, dan game. Bahkan guru-guru SM High School pun sudah angkat tangan dalam menghadapi namja satu ini.

"Hmmm, jadi menurut Hyung ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sehun? Awalnya aku juga merasa begitu Hyung, tapi kurasa kali ini Sehun benar-benar serius melakukannya?" Kai mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang perubahan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hei,aku rasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil" kini suara Chanyeol mulai menyatu dalam pembicaraan itu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "maksudmu?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Yah, menurutku itu bukan hal yang aneh. Eummm" Chanyeol yang tadinya seperti orang idiot kini terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya ia berubah karena seseorang" lanjutnya.

**PLETAK!**

Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut langsung menjitak kepala sahabat dekatnya itu , "Jangan bercanda kau Park Chan Yeol! Sejak kapan kau melihat Sehun mempedulikan orang lain hah?"

"Ya! sakit Byun Baek Hyun" ringis Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Baekhyun.

"Lagipula aku kan hanya menyampaikan pendapatku….mungkin saja memang itu yang terjadi"

"Hei..hei..sudahlah hentikan. Apa kalian mau membuat keributan lagi disini? " kini Kyungsoo yang ambil suara mencoba menjadi penengah diantara keduanya sebelum hal yang tidak dinginkan seperti kejadian di cafeteria terjadi lagi. Maklum saja, mereka berdua memang sangat sulit untuk tidak berkelahi. Tiada hari yang mereka lewati tanpa beradu mulu satu sama lain.

"Lebih baik kita lanjut jalan dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ketiga akan dimulai, aku tidak mau kena ocehan dari Lee Songsaeng karena terlambat masuk kelasnya" Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya,benar kata Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya kita lekas kembali ke kelas " ajak Luhan yang akhirnya berbicara karena sedari tadi ia hanya menyaksikan apa yang lainnya sedang bicarakan.

"Ne, kajja hyung " Kai melangkahkan kakinya paling awal diikuti oleh keempat Hyungnya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sejenak pembicaraan mereka tentang perubahan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu pun terhenti. Setidaknya kali ini mereka harus bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka, sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan –hukuman dari Songsaengnim- menimpa mereka.

.

.

Luhan's POV

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Kyungsoo sudah memperingatkan aku bahwa jam pelajaran akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mau menemaniku tadi, tapi aku menolaknya karena aku ingin menelusuri dan mencari letak toilet di sekolah mewah ini sendiri. Yah, sekaligus melakukan adaptasi ditempat yang baru. Jujur saja, sekolah ini berbeda jauh dari sekolahku saat di Beijing dulu. Sekolah ini benar-benar mewah. Semua fasilitasnya lengkap, lapangan sepak bola yang luas, aula yang juga begitu luas, ruang laboratorium, aku rasa semuanya ada.

"_sungguh hebat"_ , batinku.

Kutelusuri lorong-lorong kelas ini hingga ke bagian paling ujung. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menemukan letak toilet yang dari tadi aku cari.

"Ck, dimana ya toiletnya? Sekolah ini besar sekali, tapi kok tidak ada toiletnya ya?"

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, mana mungkin sekolah sebesar ini tapi tidak ada satupun toilet didalamnya.

"Aish, sepertinya aku kembali ke kelas saja. Jangan sampai aku telat , bisa-bisa aku akan kena hukuman dari Lee Songsaeng "

Aku pun berbalik arah dan kembali menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang sekarang mulai terlihat sepi karena murid-murid yang sebelumnya berada diluar kini mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Tepat disaat aku berada didepan anak tangga menuju lantai tiga dimana kelasku berada, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari tergesa-gesa dengan beberapa tumpukan buku dipelukannya menuju ke arahku. Aku yang panik tidak dapat menghindar dan alhasil yang terjadi….

**BRUKKK!**

Kami bertabrakan. Aku pun terhempas dan jatuh ke lantai karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuh yang menabrakku.

Buku-buku yang dibawanya tadi juga ikut berserakan dilantai.

"Aduh…." Ringisku menahan sakit dibagian belakangku karena tebentur lantai tadi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa ?" orang yang menabrakku tadi mencoba bangkit karena tadi ia juga ikut terjatuh lalu bertanya tentang keadaanku.

"Ahh…ya aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya, karena aku buku-bukumu jadi berhamburan semua…." Ucapku sambil menatap buku-buku yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Oh,itu….tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tadi terburu-buru jadi tidak melihat orang didepanku. Maaf karena aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu ya "

Ia balas meminta maaf padaku. Jika dilihat-lihat, namja yang menabrakku ini cukup tampan. Tubuhnya juga tinggi,tidak kalah dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Oh….ne…" aku tersenyum.

Namja itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan kembali menyusunnya.

"_Rajin juga dia membaca buku sebanyak ini"_ pekikku dalam hati.

"Sini biar aku bantu" lanjutku lalu membantunya menyusun buku-buku yang kurasa cukup tebal itu.

Saat aku hendak mengambil buku yang terletak agak jauh dari tempatku terduduk dan menyentuh permukaan buku itu, ternyata tangannya juga sudah menyentuh punggung tanganku. Aku rasa ia juga hendak mengambil buku itu tapi tidak sengaja malah menyentuh tanganku.

Karena terkejut, aku langsung menatap kedua manik hitam namja itu.

_**DEG**_

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya saat kedua matanya juga menatapku balik.

.

.

Author's POV

_**DEG**_

Tiba-tiba jantung Luhan berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya saat kedua mata namja yang tidak sengaja menabraknya itu juga menatapnya balik.

Untuk sesaat, waktu terasa berhenti bagi Luhan. Ia seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan tajam namja didepannya tersebut. Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi pikirannya saat ini. Matanya tidak berkedip sekalipun. Kedua manik matanya masih enggan beralih dari namja didepannya tersebut. Tatapannya terlihat kosong membuat namja yang ditatapnya mulai resah karena terus dipandangi seperti itu.

Nafas Luhan mulai terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Hei..hei..apa kau baik-baik saja? Hei..jawab aku?", namja itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah mungil Luhan.

Luhan tak bergeming. Ia masih terus menatap kosong namja di depannya itu.

"Hei….Ayolah, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Tolong sadarlah?" suara namja itu terdengar semakin resah.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, ia pun meraih kedua pundak Luhan lalu mengguncang-guncangnya. Berharap dengan hal itu, namja yang masih terus menatapnya itu akan tersadar.

"Hei….sadarlah,kumohon. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau kerasukan hah ?", namja tampan itu kembali berbicara dan berusaha menyadarkan Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"Haaaah!" tiba-tiba Luhan tersadar. Ia buru-buru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Namun, ia masih terdiam.

"Kau sudah sadar?!" namja itu terhenyak akan suara Luhan yang terdengar seperti orang terkejut itu.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tadi hilang.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar.." suara namja itu kini terdengar lebih lega tampaknya.

"Kau tau, kukira kau kerasukan..untung saja tidak" lanjutnya.

"Eh,eummmm….tidak..tidak apa-apa kok,aku baik-baik saja" Luhan tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku hanya kurang enak badan saja…."

"Benarkah? Apa kau mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan? Sepertinya wajahmu terlihat pucat" tawar namja itu pada Luhan.

"Ah..tidak, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Ooh,baiklah. Eummm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.."

Karena Luhan menolak untuk dibawa ke ruang kesehatan, namja itupun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Eumm,ne..aku juga minta maaf ya karena mungkin sikapku tadi terlihat aneh olehmu.."

"Ya,tentu…."Akhirnya namja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya aku lihat tadi ?"_ serunya dalam hati mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Ia pun melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat bahwa ternyata jam telah menunjukkan angka 13.15.

"Astaga! Mati aku !" pekiknya.

Ia pasti akan mati sebentar lagi. Seperti yang diceritakan Kyungsoo tadi saat istirahat, Lee Songsaengnim tidak akan memberikan toleransi sedikitpun kepada siapa saja yang terlambat masuk kelasnya.

Luhan segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya, sebelum ia benar-benar 'dibunuh' oleh Guru terkejam se-SM High School itu.

"Ahhhh,mengapa ini terjadi!?" keluhnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya terus berlari.

.

.

Kini Luhan sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi sungguh beruntung Luhan kali ini, karena Lee Songsaengnim ternyata tidak ada ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Huft….syukurlah…." sahut Luhan lega kemudian mengelus dadanya yang masih sesak karena berlari sangat kencang tadi.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit lamban, ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah lama menunggu Luhan di kelas akhirnya dapat bernafas lega.

"Luhan, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Luhan yang baru saja menduduki bangkunya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia terlihat cukup lelah.

"Aku tidak menemukan toiletnya Kyungsoo-ya….ketika aku beranjak kembali ke kelas, tiba-tiba ada namja yang tidak sengaja menabrakku….lalu ketika ia pergi, aku melirik jam tanganku dan aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku sudah terlambat 15 menit untuk masuk kelas..jadi aku berlari sekuat tenaga, dan aku sungguh lega ternyata Lee Songsaeng belum tiba….huft…" tutur Luhan panjang lebar kepada Kyungsoo dengan suara yang masih terdengar kelelahan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menemukan toiletnya? Lalu, siapa yang menabrakmu tadi? Apa dia tidak meminta maaf padamu setelah menabrakmu?" Luhan menerima pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau, padahal aku sudah mencarinya hingga lorong paling ujung tapi aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa sekolah sebesar ini tidak memiliki satu toilet pun?" keluhnya, "Kalau yang menabrakku tadi, aku tidak tau siapa namanya..tapi dia sudah minta maaf kok, dan aku rasa dia adik kelas kita" lanjutnya lagi menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Hahahaha, jadi begitu…kau sih yang bersih keras tidak mau kutemani, jadinya begini kan? " godanya pada Luhan.

"Hehehehe…." Luhan terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita kerjakan tugas yang diberikan Lee Songsaeng " sahut Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Luhan.

Luhan nampaknya bingung, " Tugas?".

"Iya, tadi ketua kelas kita Minho menyampaikan kalau Lee Songsaeng tidak bisa hadir hari ini karena harus menemani persalinan istrinya. Jadi kita diberi tugas ini olehnya..karena aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam pelajaran matematika, makanya aku menunggumu tiba dari toilet…." Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang bercerita panjang lebar.

"Ohhh, begitu…." Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti "baiklah, ayo kita kerjakan bersama. Kalau dikerjakan bersama, pasti tidak terlalu sulit" lanjutnya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka itu.

"Tentu saja ! " sahut Kyungsoo semangat.

.

.

Luhan's POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk berukuran king size yang berada di kamarku. Rasanya cukup lelah untuk hari pertama di sekolah baru, tapi tidak apalah….setidaknya aku bisa langsung menemukan teman baru yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sudah sekitar dua jam yang lalu aku sampai dirumah. Dan selama dua jam itu pula aku berpikir. Berpikir tentang seseorang pastinya.

Park Chan Yeol. Tidak kah kalian meliat keanehan darinya. Entahlah, aku juga masih bingung dengan keanehan apa, tapi yang pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak orang ketahui tentang dirinya. Dari luar ia terlihat seperti anak lelaki biasa, dan ehm tidak punya otak seperti kata Baekhyun. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang janggal darinya. Apa mungkin dia….

_"Karena aku mendengarnya"_

Kalimat yang dia ucapkan itu, eum aku rasa bukan sebuah candaan. Dia mendengarnya, tapi ia orang yang tampak cuek bukan? Jadi mana mungkin ia bergosip dengan murid-murid lainnya yang membicarakanku. Bahkan ia sudah berkata sendiri kalau ia sama sekali bukan penggosip. Ck, apa benar ya dia itu….?

Aish ! Aku tidak tau….tapi kalaupun memang benar dia sesuai dengan dugaanku, berarti aku memiliki teman yang mirip denganku.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri jendela yang berada tepat di depan tempat tidurku. Dari dalam kamarku ini, aku bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri kokoh di sekitar gedung apartemen tempat aku dan appa tinggal. Sungguh menakjubkan, ditambah dengan hamparan sungai Han yang sangat luas menambah keindahannya.

Tapi, tentang bayangan tadi….

"_**Hyung..kau sudah makan?"**_

"_**Luhan Hyung, maaf sepertinya aku akan terlambat.."**_

"_**Hyung ! apa yang kau lakukan? Kan sudah kubilang tunggu aku, aku akan menjemputmu! Kenapa kau malah pergi disaat hujan deras begitu sih?! Coba lihat, kau basah kuyup kan sekarang? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit Hyung!? "**_

"_**Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Hyung..tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku"**_

"_**Hyung, kau lihat bintang-bintang itu ? Mereka indah ya Hyung….tapi,ada yang lebih indah dari bintang-bintang itu Hyung….apa kau tau siapa?"**_

"_**Itu kau Hyung…."**_

"_**Aku menyukaimu…." **_

"_**Luhan Hyung, apa kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga akhir hayatku?"**_

"_**Aku menyayangimu Hyung…."**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu Luhan Hyung…."**_

Bayangan-bayangan itu mulai menyergap pikiranku lagi.

Bayangan yang aku lihat ketika tertabrak namja tampan di sekolah tadi.

Aku masih bingung dengan bayangan yang kali ini aku dapat. Tidak pernah aku mendapat bayangan seperti ini sebelumnya. Sungguh aneh, karena dalam bayangan itu namja yang tidak ku kenal itu mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, menyayangiku, dan mencintaiku. Ck, sungguh aneh bukan?

Aku acak rambutku asal-asalan. Aku benar-benar frustasi memikirkannya.

Eh, tunggu sebentar! Apa dia bilang dia mencintaiku?!

"Jangan-jangan!" dengan reflek aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku baru menyadari akan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku ingat dari awal.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, aku berusaha mencerna kembali bayangan-bayangan yang kulihat tadi. Berusaha memastikan bahwa terkaan yang ada dipikiranku benar.

Tuhan….apa ini yang dimaksud Eomma waktu itu? Apa ini jawaban dari perkataan Eomma waktu itu? Apa ini yang Eomma maksud sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku dan appa?

_**Flashback**_

"_Luhan sayang….ada yang ingin eomma sampaikan padamu?_

"_Apa eomma ? katakan pada Luhan, hiks…__** "**_

"_Setelah eomma pergi, kau dan appa kembalilah ke Seoul"_

"_Memang kenapa Eomma? Aku suka tinggal disini, aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Kumohon eomma, jangan tinggalkan aku dan appa… kenapa eomma bicara begitu?_

"_Eomma bicara begini karena sebentar lagi Eomma akan pergi ke tempat yang indah sayang….Eomma mohon kembalilah ke Seoul, karena disana kau akan menemukan masa depanmu…."_

"_Masa depanku? Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka diramal, kenapa kini Eomma malah meramal masa depanku?"_

"_Eomma tau kau tidak suka ramalan, tapi ini Eomma lakukan karena Eomma tau Eomma tidak akan bisa menemanimu di masa depanmu sayang…."_

"_Tapi aku tidak ingin eomma pergi secepat ini..kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku menyayangimu eomma..aku membutuhkanmu Eomma….hiks hiks"_

"_Maafkan eomma sayang, tapi eomma tidak bisa….tolong dengar permintaan terakhir eomma ini. Kembalilah ke Seoul, disanalah masa depanmu berada sayang….dan jagalah masa depanmu itu, jangan sampai kau kehilangannya…."_

"_Tapi eomma….eomma…hiks hiks….eomma bangunlah! Eomma kumohon bangunlah! Eomma, buka matamu eomma! Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Eommaaa!"_

_**Flashback End**_

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Eomma dengan masa depanku?

Tidak, ini tidak benar. Tidak kah ini terlalu cepat ? Aku belum ingin mengetahuinya secepat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bayangan yang kudapat kali ini benar-benar tidak dapat aku percaya. Oh Tuhaaannnn!

Benarkah dia? Benarkah dia adalah ….

- TBC -

Yap,ini chap.1nya...

Mian kalau kepanjangan, dan ngebosenin ne u,u

Mian juga karena updatenya lama,huhu *efek modem baru bisa dipake*

At least, review juseyo ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

TITLE : Puzzle Of My Heart

AUTHOR : Riry Jjang / Shin Ae Ri / YuriAi

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung Soo, Kai, Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T

GENRE : School Life, Romance, Lil' Bit Crack (?)

Warning :

OOC, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Typho(s) !

_DISCLAIMER :_

_Ide, Alur, Cerita, dan Plot Keseluruhan Milik Saya._

_EXO Belong To Their Gods, SM, and Parents._

**Chapter 2**

Selamat Membaca

.

Puzzle Of My Heart

.

.

Luhan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, kebetulan Kyungsoo tiba lebih dulu darinya dan berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya…." Teriaknya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya baru saja dipanggil sontak menoleh ke belakang dimana asal dari suara itu berada.

"Ah,Luhannie…." Sambut Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Dengan senyuman manis, Luhan kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie ?" tanyanya setelah menghentikan larinya. Mereka pun kembali melangkahkan kaki, kali ini menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ,"Itu manis bukan ?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar nama panggilan barunya tadi.

"Aku dan Baekhyun yang membuatnya….Jadi mulai sekarang kami akan memanggilmu Luhannie, arra ?"

Luhan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Terlihat ia sedang berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, ia pun mengangguk.

"Hehehe….tenang saja, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungie " lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Oh, geurae….Kyungie?" sahut Luhan seraya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Eummm, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ?"

"Kalau Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya Baekie, tapi kalau Chanyeol…." Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit ragu ketika hendak memberitahu Luhan nama panggilan Chanyeol.

"Channie?" sergap Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tebakan Luhan tepat sekali.

"Dari mana kau tau Luhannie ?" sekarang malah Kyungsoo yang penasaran bagaimana Luhan bisa tau hal itu.

"Hanya menebaknya, hehe" Luhan terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Eum, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan memanggil dia dengan nama itu…."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu nama yang lucu ? " Luhan terlihat protes dengan nasehat yang di beri oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eum, bagaimana ya? Eum….intinya Chanyeol akan marah jika ia dipanggil dengan nama itu" jelas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memang tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Channie'. Menurutnya itu adalah nama yang norak, aneh dan tidak cocok untuknya kerena menurut dirinya sendiri, ia adalah namja tampan, keren, dingin dan dikagumi oleh banyak yeoja di sekolah. Ya, memang benar dia di kagumi banyak yeoja di sekolah karena selain tampan, keren dan dingin, ia juga merupakan anak dari salah satu pemilik yayasan SM yang juga merupakan tempat ia bersekolah saat ini.

"Oh begitu ya…." Luhan hanya mengangguk kali ini tanpa ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita akan pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat bulanan yang diadakan oleh Kepala Sekolah dengan para guru, jadi kami berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Kau ikut ya Luhannie…?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias " Tentu, sepertinya itu akan mengasyikkan ".

"Iya, benar sekali. Kau tau, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami setiap minggu" jelas Kyungsoo tidak kalah antusias.

"Aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang Luhannie" lanjutnya.

Luhan memicingkan kedua matanya " apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?"

"Iya, Kau benar. Namanya Oh Se Hun"

Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk dan tidak berniat berbicara sejenak. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung . Sesuatu yang sejak kemarin sore menghantui pikirannya.

"_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan" _pekiknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan's POV

Aku dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Seperti yang Kyungsoo beritahu tadi, hari ini jam belajar selesai lebih awal karena ada rapat bulanan yang diadakan pihak sekolah. Kyungsoo masih asik mengemut permen lolipopnya. Haha, dia terlihat sangat lucu. Kami sedang menunggu Kai yang masih mengambil mobilnya di halaman parkir sekolah. Ya, sesuai dengan rencana , kami akan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama, kata Kyungsoo ini merupakan kegiatan wajib mereka setiap minggunya. Sementara aku dan Kyungsoo masih menunggu Kai di depan gerbang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan mengendarai motor milik Chanyeol.

Murid-murid SM High School mulai ramai berlalu lalang di sekitar gerbang sekolah, ada yang sedang menunggu supir mereka menjemput, dan bahkan tidak sedikit yang membawa kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah seperti Kai. Mulai dari motor besar hingga mobil _sport_ bergantian keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Mayoritas murid di sekolah ini memang termasuk golongan menengah ke atas. Jadi aku tidak terkejut dengan gaya mereka yang terbilang cukup mewah. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang notabene merupakan teman-teman baruku disini.

Dimulai dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan anak tunggal dari Keluarga Do. Ayahnya adalah Presiden Direktur dari sebuah perusahaan teknologi terkemuka di Korea Selatan, Do _Corp. _Dari yang aku ketahui, Kyungsoo akan menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya kelak. Namun, dengan harta yang berlimpah itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang sombong. Menurutku ia adalah seseorang yang benar-benar hangat dan mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Aku nyaman berada didekatnya. Kemarin, saat kami berbincang, ia berkata bahwa setelah lulus dari SM High School, ayahnya akan mengirimnya pergi ke Kanada. Ayahnya ingin ia mengenyam pendidikan _Management Bussiness _di Universitas terbaik disana sehingga kelak ia dapat melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya dengan baik. Namun, ia keberatan dengan hal itu. Bahkan sangat keberatan karena berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang direncanakan ayahnya untuknya, ia malah hendak mengikuti sekolah memasak terkenal di Jepang setelah lulus nanti dan ingin menjadi _Chef _ yang hebat sekembalinya dari sana. Hmmm, Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu Kyungie, tetaplah semangat.

Selain si manis Kyungsoo, ada lagi seseorang yang tidak kalah manis. Ya, namanya Byun Baek Hyun. Dari cerita Kyungsoo, ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang arsitek terkenal. Baekhyun memiliki bakat yang sama dengan ayahnya namun jika ia di tanya apa hal yang paling ia sukai, ia pasti akan menjawab musik. Baekhyun memiliki suara yang begitu indah dan ia juga memiliki kemampuan memainkan piano dan biola. Selain pintar di bidang musik, Baekhyun juga terkenal dengan kecerdasannya. Ia pernah menjuarai beberapa olimpiade matematika, baik itu antar sekolah maupun tingkat nasional. Aku benar-benar kagum padanya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang cerdas, Chanyeol sedikit menyimpang dari hal itu. Bukan berarti ia bodoh, hanya saja ia memang terlihat sangat cuek dan jahil. Park Chan Yeol, anak bungsu dari keluarga Park dimana ayahnya merupakan salah satu pemilik yayasan SM. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan sekolahnya, karena tidak ada yang akan berani mengeluarkannya dari sekolah sekalipun ia benar-benar melanggar peraturan sekolah yang seharusnya menyebabkan ia di _drop out._ Jangankan para Guru, bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun enggan bersikap tegas pada bocah satu ini. Mungkin mengingat kedudukan ayah Chanyeol tersebut yang membuat keseluruhan pihak sekolah bungkam atas kelakuannya. Ck, dan entah kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir, aku bertemu dengannya yang memiliki sesuatu yang sama denganku.

Lain lagi dengan Kai. Dia adalah namja popular seantero SM High School. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Namja tampan dengan kulit tannya ini mampu membuat semua siswi di sekolah tergila-gila padanya. Meski ia dikagumi oleh banyak yeoja, tapi perangainya berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dingin itu. Kai bisa dibilang cukup ramah dan tidak terlalu keberatan untuk meladeni para penggemarnya, dan Kai memiliki sifat yang lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya. Itulah yang kulihat pertama kali darinya. Kai merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Kim. Keluarganya memiliki perusahaan jasa konstruksi terbesar di Korea. Hobinya adalah mengoleksi mobil. Kata Kyungsoo, kini Kai sudah memiliki 5 buah mobil yang kesemuanya itu dibeli dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Hobinya benar-benar elit.

Tapi masih ada satu orang yang belum aku kenal diantara mereka. Seperti pembicaraan yang aku tangkap kemarin, namja yang tersisa ini sikapnya sulit diatur melebihi Chanyeol. Namun, ada yang berubah dari dirinya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat yang lain merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya. Hmmm, aku juga tidak tau apa. Bahkan aku belum melihatnya.

**TIINN TIINN!**

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil ke arah tempat aku dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Seketika itu pula lamunanku buyar. Sebuah mobil Audi A6 berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat di hadapan kami. Si Empunya mobil kemudian membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hyung, kajja…naiklah" seru seseorang dari dalam mobil yang ternyata adalah orang yang sejak tadi kami tunggu.

"Ne…"sahut Kyungsoo,"ayo Luhannie" lanjutnya seraya menarik lenganku lalu membukakan pintu belakang untukku.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, ku tutuplah pintu mobil tersebut berbarengan dengan Kyungsoo. Kai pun langsung menstarter mobilnya dan mulai melaju meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat setelah mobil yang kami naiki melaju, barulah aku sadari ada seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelahku. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh almamater. Sepertinya ia sedang tidur. Mungkin dia yang ingin Kyungsoo kenalkan padaku.

"Sehunnie….ireonna" sahut Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan di samping kursi kemudi.

Tidak cukup lama namja yang disahuti oleh Kyungsoo tadi bangun.

"Ne Hyung…." Namja itu menguap lebar, "Hoooaaammmm….".

"Hmmm, kalau Kyungsoo Hyung yang bicara pasti kau langsung bangun. Kau tau Hyung, dari tadi aku membangunkannya, tapi ia tidak menggubrisku sama sekali" adu Kai pada Kyungsoo melihat kelakuan namja tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kekesalan yang ada di wajah Kai.

Sebentar ! namja ini….

Aku coba memperhatikan wajahnya lamat-lamat. Kalau ku ingat-ingat….

**DEG**

Aish ! Tidak salah lagi! Dia namja yang menabrakku kemarin. Dia yang….

"Luhannie, dia Sehun yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" sahut Kyungsoo padaku. Aku masih terdiam dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata namja yang kemarin menabrakku itu kini berada tepat disampingku. Namja yang….

"Oh, kau kan yang kemarin kutabrak ne?" tanyanya padaku. Sepertinya ia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ah,n…ne…." jawabku gugup sambil menggaruk tengkukku. Aku benar-benar merasa kikuk kali ini.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kami.

"Eum, dia yang kemarin menabrakku Kyungie" jawabku pelan.

"Ne, kemarin karena terlalu lama di perpustakaan, aku tidak menyadari kalau ternyata jam istirahat sudah selesai Hyung. Dan ketika aku menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua, karena terburu-buru aku tidak melihatnya, dan akhirnya…." Namja yang kuketahui bernama Sehun itu menjelaskan insiden yang terjadi pada kami kemarin.

"Ooooh, jadi kau Sehun-ah yang menabrak Luhan kemarin" Kyungsoo mulai menginterupsi, " Kau tau tidak? Karena kau menabraknya, dia jadi terlambat masuk kelas… Untung Lee Songsaeng tidak ada, kalau saat itu Lee Songsaeng ada, Luhan bisa mati ditangannya!"

Kyungsoo terlihat membelaku. Yah, setidaknya ia mulai mencairkan suasana. Bukan suasana diantara kami berempat. Tapi, suasana yang kurang nyaman di hatiku. Entahlah, perasaan canggung dan kikuk itu mulai mereda. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat namja itu diceramahi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah kalau berjalan, kau kan punya mata Sehunnie…." Kai seolah memberikan nasihat, tapi terdengar seperti nada mengejek.

"Ya, aku mengerti Kkamjong-ah!" jawab Sehun dengan nada tidak kalah mengejek.

"Oh ya, kenalkan aku Oh Sehun…." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, aku Xi Luhan…." Balasku padanya dengan senyuman.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara kami. Kai masih sibuk menyetir, Kyungsoo yang terlihat asik dengan _i-pad_nya, dan namja yang bernama Sehun itu kembali masuk ke alam mimpinya, sedangkan aku masih sibuk dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang di otakku.

**.**

**.**

_Eomma, aku sudah menemukannya…._

_Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan Eomma?_

_Tidak kah ini terlalu cepat?_

_Aku masih merasa asing di tempat ini…._

_Bisakah ini ku tunda sementara waktu?_

_Kenapa harus sekarang? Aku tidak mengenalnya…._

_Dia, aku rasa sulit Eomma…._

**.**

**.**

Author's POV

Kini Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun sudah berada di depan kediaman Baekhyun. Sebuah rumah dengan gaya arsitektur klasik dan modern minimalis yang bercampur menjadi satu. Dengan warna peach bercorak keemasan di dindingnya, ditambah dengan kolam kecil di dua sisi halaman depan membuat rumah tersebut terlihat begitu mewah. Jarang sekali bisa mendapati rumah dengan gaya seperti ini di Seoul. Seperti dugaan, ayah Baekhyun sendirilah yang mendesain rumah ini. Yah, benar-benar rumah impian.

"Wah….rumahnya besar sekali" Luhan benar-benar kagum dengan pemandangan didepannya. Matanya tidak berhenti bergerak mengamati.

"Hyung, bahkan rumahku lebih besar dari ini" sahut Kai kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Sungguh, rumahku bahkan lebih besar dua kali lipat dari ini" jawab Kai meyakinkan.

Luhan mengangguk " Oohhh, begitu ya…."

"Apa kau tidak kagum dengan rumahku?" Kai yang merasa Luhan tidak terlalu tertarik langsung bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kagum, aku saja belum pernah ke rumahmu Kai" jawab Luhan lagi-lagi sungguh polos.

"Eummhhkkk" Sehun menahan tawanya. Tapi tak berapa lama "Buahaahahahahaha" tawa Sehun akhirnya meledak. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan ketika melihat wajah kesal Kai yang diberi jawaban seperti itu oleh Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat Sehun yang terus menertawai Kai.

Lain lagi dengan Luhan yang masih sibuk mengamati bagian depan rumah Baekhyun dengan saksama. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Kai yang kesal olehnya dan juga Sehun yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, apa kita tidak masuk?" sahut Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan tawanya.

"Ehhmm, ne Hyung….Ayo kitaa masuk" Setelah berhasil mengambil nafas sesaat, Sehun pun mengajak yang lainnya untuk masuk.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang saling berpegangan tangan dan Kai yang masih sedikit kesal dibelakangnya. Kai bukan kesal karena Luhan yang seolah tidak peduli dengan omongannya, tapi ia sangat kesal saat Sehun menertawainya hingga terbahak-bahak seperti -olah ia begitu dipermalukan didepan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah…."

Teriak Baekhyun dari pantry yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruang keluarga, tempat dimana yang lainnya sedang bersenda gurau.

"Ne Hyung" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau sakit ya ?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk mereka bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Beakhyun itu pun terkekeh. Bukan terkekeh, tapi sepertinya lebih tepat disebut dengan seringai.

"Kau benar Hyung. Aku memang sakit…." Jawab Sehun. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit tidak biasa.

"Tuh kan, benar dugaanku…." gumam Baekhyun .

" Ya! Park Chan Yeol! Benarkan dugaanku, Sehunnie memang sedang sakit" teriakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar , tapi kali ini mengarah ke Chanyeol .

"Sehun-ah…. Memangnya kau sakit apa sih?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Eum, entahlah Hyung. Aku juga tidak terlalu paham tentang penyakitku ini…."

"Eoh? Kenapa bisa begitu? Tapi kau tidak sakit kanker kan? Jangan bilang kau berubah menjadi anak rajin dan penurut seperti sekarang karena kau mengidap kanker otak atau kanker darah dan hidupmu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja seperti drama dan film yang pernah ku tonton…."

Kalimat panjang Baekhyun itu membuat Sehun, dan dua lainnya –Kyungsoo dan Kai- tertawa.

"Hahaha, Hyung! Otakmu itu sudah tertular virus drama ya? Hahahaha" Tawa Kai meledak karena ia tak habis pikir Hyung-nya itu bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Mworago? Lagi pula kan aku hanya menduga, yah itu sekedar hipotesis. Kalau dugaanku salah, jadi yang benar Sehun sakit apa?" Baekhyun mencoba membela diri walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat malu karena 'hipotesis'nya itu ditertawai.

Sehun masih terkikik, " Eum, sepertinya Kyungsoo Hyung yang lebih tau sakit apa yang kuderita" manik tajam Sehun beralih menilik Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Aku?" Kyungsoo terlihat bingung.

"Iya Hyung, kau tau kan?" ucap Sehun sembari menyandarkan bahunya di atas sofa empuk ruang keluarga Baekhyun.

"Ehhhhh, aku…." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kyungie-ya….cepat beri tahu aku" sahut Baekhyun setelahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa minuman kaleng dan makanan kecil yang barusan ia siapkan dari pantry.

"Aku rasa Sehun sakit.."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba,

"Sakit GILA !" potong Kai dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Mworago Kai? Gila? Neo mitchyeosseo?"

Baekhyun dengan wajah penasarannya langsung meraba seluruh bagian wajah Sehun, memeriksa apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Kai tadi. Kyungsoo yang tadinya kikuk sekarang malah heran dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya itu.

"Kai, kurasa Sehun tidak gila…." Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Kai benar Hyung…." Sahut Sehun yang kini rambutnya acak-acakan karena ulah Baekhyun tadi.

"Ha? Jinjjaro?" pekik Baekhyun.

Kai hanya menyeringai, menyembunyikan kekesalannya dalam-dalam. Ia tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Yang membuat Sehun mau berubah seperti itu.

"Aku memang gila Hyung.."

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Sehunnie? Haha, ayolah…." Baekhyun mencoba tertawa walaupun kedengarannya canggung.

"Kyungie, apa yang terjadi pada dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini eoh?!" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Hyung.." sahut Sehun lagi.

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang gila? Benar-benar gila?"

"Ehehe, kalau kau gila….seharusnya kau tidak disini sekarang, tapi dirumah sakit jiwa Sehunnie…."

"Bukan otakku Hyung, tapi di sini….di hatiku Hyung. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas sejenak, mencoba menetralisir pikirannya yang sempat dibuat kacau sesaat. Siapa suruh memancingnya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kalau aku sekarang memang benar-benar gila tingkat akut karena seseorang Hyung?"

"Eummmm…." Baekhyun tampak ragu. Ia menggigit-gigit kuku ibu jarinya. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Baekhyun jika ia sedang berpikir.

"Entahlah, jadi maksudmu kau berubah karena seseorang, begitu?"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun itu membuat senyum kecil di sudut bibir mungil Sehun, menandakan kalau jawaban Baekhyun itu benar. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu….siapa orang itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau mau tau Hyung?" goda Sehun dengan senyuman membunuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Ppalli, katakan…."

Sehun menyeringai sesaat, " Dia yang membuatku berubah adalah…."

"Hyung! Dimana Chanyeol Hyung dan Luhan Hyung?" potong Kai lagi-lagi.

"Eoh!"

Karena sahutan Kai itu barulah ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya penasaran dengan jawaban Sehun kini beralih penasaran dengan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang ternyata sejak tadi tidak ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus pada Sehun tadi. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci ruangan tersebut, tapi nihil. Orang yang ia cari tidak ada di dalamnya.

"Di mana mereka? Mengapa berdua saja? " batin Baekhyun sedikit cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi….kau sudah tau?"

Luhan Nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum pada namja tinggi yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya itu.

"Menurutmu?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya kedepan dada. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ragu…."

Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di depan sandaran kursi taman yang ia duduki tepat berada di samping rumah Baekhyun itu.

"Sedikit.."

"Banyak.."

"Baiklah….kalau begitu beritahu aku"

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia cukup frustasi menghadapi namja satu ini.

"Jadi kau mampu membaca pikiran eoh?" tanyanya.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu itu kemampuanku?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Eum, entahlah….kurasa begitu" jawab Luhan agak ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yah,kurasa kau benar..tapi mungkin sebenarnya lebih dari itu"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia cukup tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan.

"_Namja ini ternyata diluar dugaanku…."_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Aku rasa kata 'membaca'mu itu kurang tepat, menurutku 'mendengar' lebih sesuai"

"Mendengar?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Iya, mendengar….dan bukan hanya pikiran saja, ya..pasti kau tau maksudku kan?" kini Chanyeol mencoba memancing Luhan.

Luhan seketika itu juga menyadari. Ia menutup mulutnya tidak pecaya.

"Hati? Maksudmu eoh?!"

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau benar-benar…."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aniyo….hanya saja" jawab Luhan namun terpotong.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau juga memilikinya?"

"Eum….Aku memang memilikinya, tapi berbeda dengan milikmu"

"Kau bisa melihat masa depan kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang datar.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" tanya Luhan balik, mencoba membuat Chanyeol ragu.

"Jadi lebih dari itu ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Membiarkan Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Ibumu seorang cenayang kan?"

Luhan terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Hei….kau meragukan kemampuanku ya?"

Sesaat mereka berdua diam.

"Aku tau dia sudah tiada, maaf kalau aku…."

"Gwencanha.." potong Luhan, "Ibukulah yang meminta aku dan Appa untuk kembali ke Seoul sebelum ia pergi"

"Jadi begitu…."

"Ibuku adalah seorang peramal terkenal di Beijing, dan kemampuanku ini mungkin aku dapat karena Ibuku" lanjut Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengerti sekali tentang perasaan Luhan saat ini.

"Lalu selain melihat masa depan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penasaran.

Luhan nampak menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memang cuaca hari ini cukup dingin.

"Masa lalu" jawabnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Begitu ya….kemampuan yang menarik"

"Penglihatan apa yang terakhir kau lihat?" lanjutnya.

Luhan tampak ragu menjawabnya, " Tentang itu…."

Sejenak ia berpikir, takut apa yang dikatakannya nanti hanya akan menjadi lelucon di telinga Chanyeol.

"Bocah itu?!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan gugup," aish, apa kau membaca..ah tidak, maksudku mendengar pikiranku barusan ?"

"Baiklah, maaf karena sengaja mendengarnya, tapi dia….aaahhh! jadi maksudmu dia…" ucap Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa yang barusan ia dengar di pikiran Luhan, menurutnya sangat tidak dapat dipercaya. Bahkan ia berharap yang didengarnya tadi salah.

"Mianhae….tapi begitulah yang kulihat" tunduk Luhan dengan wajah pasrah sambil memilin ujung seragamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo's POV

"Luhannie ? Hei, gwencanha?" aku melambaikan telapak tanganku ke depan wajahnya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban darinya. Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya aku mendapati ia sedang melamun hari ini. Pertama saat aku baru sampai di kelas tadi pagi. Ia menatap mejanya kosong, dan setelah beberapa kali aku tegur, barulah ia menyadari keberadaanku. Kedua, saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ia sempat melamun cukup lama, bahkan selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, ia terlihat sama sekali tidak fokus. Dan yang ketiga adalah sekarang tepatnya kami berada di Cafetaria, ia tidak ada bicara sejak tadi karena lagi-lagi ia melamun. Padahal aku dan Kai berkali-kali mengajaknya bicara. Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Mungkin saja ia sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup rumit.

"Luhannie?" lagi-lagi aku menegurnya. Dan teguranku yang terakhir itulah yang akhirnya membuatnya sadar.

"Ah…ne" sahutnya dengan wajah yang nampak bingung.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku memastikan keadaannya.

"Iya Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau melamun terus…." Kai juga ikut menanyai keadaannya.

"Eumm, ani….aku tidak …." jawabnya lembut.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu seharian ini melamun? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Aku benar-benar menghawatirkannya karena aku rasa ia memiliki masalah yang cukup berat.

"Ani….sungguh aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak punya masalah….aku hanya teringat oleh Eomma saja. Entahlah, aku rasa aku rindu padanya…." Jawabnya.

"Jadi begitu…."

Aku maklum dengan perasaan Luhan saat ini, pasti ia begitu merindukan Eommanya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, tidak baik jika melamun terus….habiskanlah makan siangmu, kalau Chanyeol Hyung datang, pasti makananmu akan habis dimangsa olehnya" hibur Kai pada Luhan.

Kai memang dewasa. Ia selalu berpikir lebih baik daripada aku. Ia yang selalu menuntunku agar dapat berpikir dan bersikap lebih dewasa. Aku malu, karena ia yang selalu mengajariku tentang kedewasaan.

"Ne Kai, aku akan menghabiskannya. Aku tidak rela kalau namja rakus itu yang menghabiskan makan siangku,hehehe…." Sahut Luhan kali ini nampak lebih semangat, terlihat senyuman menghiasi wajah mungilnya itu.

"Oh ya, Luhannie…." Seruku.

"Ne Kyungie. Wae geurae?" jawabnya kemudian meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang sepulang sekolah?"

Luhan tampak mengira-ngira, " Sepertinya aku kosong hari ini. Ada apa Kyungie-ya?"

Aku tersenyum, " Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Eoh? Tentu, pasti kubantu selagi aku bisa" jawabnya.

"Eum, begini. Sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk menemaninya ke toko buku hari ini, tapi tiba-tiba aku ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ku tinggal….jadi, apa kau bisa menggantikanku untuk menemaninya?" ucapku panjang lebar, terselip permohonan penuh harap di sana agar ia mengatakan bahwa ia bisa.

"Aku?" ia nampak kaget mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa ya?" sahutku cukup kecewa.

"Ah….bukan, bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi…."

"Apa kau takut dengan Oh Sehun, Hyung?" potong Kai.

"Aku? Takut" Luhan menghela nafasnya " Aku tidak takut atau apapun…. Baiklah Kyungie, aku akan menemaninya…." Jawabnya mengiyakan permintaanku.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku memastikan. Tak ketinggalan dengan senyumku yang masih merekah.

"Ne…." angguknya sambil tersenyum.

"Aahhh, gomawo Luhannie….Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Sehunnie kalau kau yang akan menemaninya"

Aku senang sekali. Setidaknya, kali ini aku bisa menghindar darinya. Meskipun ada rasa bersalah yang terselip, tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Ini semua demi kami, demi persahabatan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan's POV

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan permintaan Kyungsoo tadi siang.  
Menggantikannya menemani Sehun ke toko buku. Dan parahnya hanya berdua?

Tuhan….mimpi apa aku semalam? Mau tidak mau aku mengiyakannya, karena aku tidak tega menolaknya.

"Ah….kenapa Kyungsoo Hyung membatalkan janjinya denganku" suara Sehun terdengar. Ia sepertinya kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemaninya.

Aku mengamati satu per satu buku yang tersusun di rak. Mengambil salah satu buku yang entah aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti isinya, aku hanya membukanya asal lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Hal itu bahkan ku lakukan berulang kali.

"Hyung, memangnya Kyungsoo Hyung ada urusan apa sih? Apa sangat penting oeh?!" sahut Sehun yang berada di depan rak buku sebelahku.

Aku masih merasa canggung dengan namja satu ini. Mungkin juga saat berbicara dengannya, suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Eum….i..itu…."

Aku mencoba menghela nafas sesaat. Mencoba membuang udara penat yang ada di paru-paruku.

"Aku tidak tau urusan penting apa,Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan kalau hal itu mendadak"

"Eoh? Begitukah?" jawab Sehun. Terlihat ia tidak puas dengan jawaban dariku.

"Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo Hyung seperti ini…." Tukasnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Eum, apa kalian berdua begitu dekat?" tanyaku padanya.

"Yah,bisa dibilang begitu Hyung…" angguknya, " Waeyo?"

Ia menatapku dan seketika itu juga nafasku serasa tercekat. Dimana oksigen? Ak membutuhkannya….

Aku menggeleng "Aniyo, tidak apa-apa….Berarti, kau tau banyak tentang dia?"

Tersenyum. Saat mendengar pertanyaanku itu, ia tersenyum. Tidak ia jawab pun, sebenarnya aku sudah tau jawabannya.

Ia mengangguk " Tentu saja, Ia adalah Hyung terbaik di dunia" jawabnya dengan penuh senyuman.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Kedekatan itu sangatlah berarti baginya. Aku hanya orang baru dan tidak berhak sedikitpun merusak ikatan itu. Aku tidak bisa….

"Hyung, ensiklopedia ini sepertinya bagus" sahutan Sehun itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum "Oh, ne…." sahutku kemudian mengikutinya ke kasir.

"Di seberang sana ada kedai es krim langgananku dan Kyungsoo Hyung, apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Bukannya aku ingin menolak, hanya saja aku takut kecanggungan di antara kami akan muncul kembali.

Tapi tawaran sebagus itu sayang sekali kan ditolak, karena es krim makanan favoritku.

"Baiklah…." Aku mengiyakan tawarannya.

Sepertinya waktuku bersamanya hari ini akan lebih panjang, tidak sesuai dengan yang ku perkirakan sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan's POV

Aku menyuap Ice cream cokelat yang tadi ku pesan. Sesekali aku memandangnya singkat. Jujur, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya, tapi aku lebih merasa aneh lagi ketika kami berdua hanya diam seperti ini. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak diam sepenuhnya, maksudku sekarang ia lebih tertarik dengan ensiklopedia yang baru dibelinya itu.

Awalnya ia sangat serius saat membacanya, itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Tapi... sedikit demi sedikit keseriusannya itu sepertinya mulai surut. Wajahnya mulai tampak bingung, sesekali ia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku rasa dia mulai tidak paham dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Aisshh!" erangnya frustasi.

Aku tersentak melihat reaksinya itu.

"Kenapa sulit sekali sih? Kenapa belajar itu sulit?" keluhnya dengan wajah penuh kesal sambil memandang ensiklopdia yang barusan ia hentakkan ke meja.

Ada rasa menggelitik yang membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi saat melihat wajah murungnya itu membuatku kasihan padanya.

"Tenanglah...hal seperti itu tidak dapat langsung dilakukan dengan cepat. Kau butuh proses..." sahutku mencoba memberinya masukan.

Ia meraih americano miliknya kemudian meneguknya kasar.

"Tapi Hyung, kalau aku seperti ini terus aku tidak akan bisa..." tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak bisa? Tidak bisa apa memangnya?" tanyaku selidik.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa..." jawabnya sedikit gugup.  
Aku tau apa yang ia sembunyikan, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, intinya aku ingin berubah demi masa depanku" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"_Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuknya? Semua ini demi dia kan?" _ batinku tertahan.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" sahutku lagi tapi kali ini mengarah ke hal yang berbeda.

"Tentu saja" angguknya mengiyakan permintaanku. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi pula degup jantungku dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Oh Sehun...benar-benar salahmu jika di tempat ini aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Oke, baiklah..." aku mengatur nafasku sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan.

" Apa kau dan Kyungsoo sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?"

Sehun tampak sedikit heran saat mendengar pertanyaanku itu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tau tentang hal itu.

Ia tersenyum, benar-benar manis , "Kau benar Hyung... Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Kebetulan rumah kami berada di kompleks yang sama, jadi sejak saat itu aku sering mengunjungi rumahnya" jawabnya dengan wajah yang berseri.

" Kalau begitu, bisa kau ceritakan hal yang kau ketahui tentangnya?" pintaku lagi.

Ia tersenyum lagi, namja ini benar-benar...

" Kyungsoo Hyung itu sangat hangat, ia begitu peduli padaku. Ia selalu mengingatkanku untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Ia selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas, walaupun mungkin ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Saat Appa dan Eomma bertengkar, aku selalu pergi ke rumahnya. Bahkan itu sering kulakukan. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh terhadap sikapku itu, dan ia selalu memberikanku semangat yang mungkin tidak aku dapatkan dari orang tuaku. Ia seolah menjadi sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap bagiku, dialah yang selalu menjaga dan menyayangiku...entahlah, aku tidak tau apa aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dirinya"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba meresapi setiap kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Aku mengerti perasaanya, dan aku tau ia tidak akan sanggup melewati kehidupannya itu tanpa sosok tulus bernama Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menyayanginya?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan hal-hal yang dapat kucerna sebelumnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun kulihat senyum itu masih tersemat di wajah tampannya.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih besar dari kata sayang" jawabnya penuh makna.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku merasa ada ribuan jarum yang mulai menusuk sesuatu di bagian dadaku, dan itu sungguh membuatku sesak. Tiba-tiba mataku mulai berair, aku mencoba menahannya agar tidak jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipiku. Kata terakhir yang diucapkannya tadi membuatku tersadar bahwa yang Chanyeol katakan kemarin memang benar adanya.

"Hyung..." suaranya mulai terdengar lagi. Lembut.

"N...ne?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kukatakan, tapi...kau orang pertama yang tau tentang hal ini"

"Benarkah?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, " Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba saja ingin mengatakannya, aku pikir kau berbeda dari yang lain...Kau, bisa menyimpan rahasia ini kan Hyung?"

Berusaha kunetralisir pikiranku yang tiba-tiba mulai kacau. Dia, apa maksudnya ia percaya padaku?

Ia mengutarakan perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam terhadap Kyungsoo. Padaku yang baru beberapa hari mengenalnya?

"Ne, tentu saja" anggukku seraya tersenyum.

Ia tidak boleh tau secepat ini tentang hal itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka. Biarlah kujalani ini, setidaknya aku masih bisa berpura-pura tidak tau apapun tentang mereka. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Aku rela melakukannya, asal ia tidak merasakan sakit itu.

**.**

**.**

Aku tak bisa melakukan hal ini

Merusak hubungan mereka? Ayolah  
Aku tidak mungkin setega itu….  
Aku memang tau yang akan terjadi, tapi….

Takdir yang sudah terbaca ini, apa tidak dapat di hapus dan diganti dengan cerita yang lain?  
Maksudku, sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal  
Dan aku mampu melakukannya

Dia…. Terlalu sulit bagiku….

**.**

**.**

Author's POV

"Kau mau pesan rasa apa?"

"Aniyo,shireo...aku tidak suka"

"Jinjja?"

"Eoh"

"Baiklah! Awas ya kalau kau minta punyaku!"

Terdengar suara dua namja yang sedang ribut di depan meja pemesanan kedai es krim. Luhan dan Sehun masih berada di kedai es krim itu juga.

"Eoh? Kau dengar Hyung? Sepertinya itu suara Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekie Hyung?" sahut Sehun ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Eum,ne...sepertinya begitu" jawab Luhan sambil menoleh ke arah asal suara berisik itu.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua ada disini?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ah itu mereka! Baekhyun, Chanyeol!" seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang mencari tempat kosong.

"Eh,Hyung kemarilah. Disini masih kosong" Sehun juga ikut memanggil mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terlihat sedikit canggung menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian? Berdua saja?" sahut Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa hanya berdua? Apa kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Sehun Curiga.

"Aniya...kami hanya" omongan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Mana Kai dan Kyungsoo eoh?" Chanyeol mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Usaha yang baik untuk menghentikan interogasi yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Oh,benar? Aku pikir kalian pergi berempat?" sahut Baekhyun ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat raut kelegaan di wajahnya.

"Tadi Kyungsoo memintaku menemani Sehun ke toko buku karena dia tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Jadi ia tidak ikut bersama kami" jelas Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi ketika aku menunggu Chanyeol di depan gerbang sekolah, aku melihat Kai mengendarai mobilnya, aku juga melihat Kyungsoo di dalam mobil itu. Aku kira kalian berdua juga ada didalamnya, ternyata tidak ya?" Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menggigiti kuku ibu jari kanannya.

" Eum...ah! apa mereka berdua sedang berkencan?" perkataan Baekhyun barusan membuat Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Haha, kau bicara apa Byun Baek Hyun?" seru Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, memangnya salah ya? Mungkin saja kalau mereka berdua berkencan?" seru Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol yang mulai kikuk dengan keadaan saat itu langsung bergidik ngeri ketika melihat aura Sehun mulai berubah. Luhan pun begitu. Hanya Baekhyunlah yang masih antusias dengan hipotesis terbarunya itu.

"Oh Se Hun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" sahut Luhan ketika melihat air muka Sehun yang berubah dalam sekejap itu.

"Sehunnie? Apa kau sakit? Ya!? Apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi eoh?" Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berceloteh akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Sehun.

"Ani" jawabnya singkat dan dingin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan mulai khawatir.

" Maaf Hyung,sepertinya aku harus pergi" sahut Sehun dengan nada yang masih terasa dingin, wajahnya pun belum berubah. Ia menggapai tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga Hyungnya itu.

Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bingung dengan sikap Sehun tadi.

"Aku rasa Sehun benar-benar sakit parah..." sahutnya polos.

**TBC -**

**.**

**.**

****Kyaaaaa ,

Kaya'nya ceritanya makin gaje ne?

Hah,sudahlah...

Tapi buat yang udh review kemarin, Jeongmal Gomawo ^^

Riry masih newbie, jadi Riry harap yang udh baca mau menysipkan dua tiga patah kata di kotak saran yang ada di bawah ^^

Riry seneng pas liat Story Stat, ternyata yang baca epep abal2 Riry ternyata banyak juga ^^ *alhamdulillah*

Yah, walopun yang sudi ngasih review bsa dihitung pake' jari :D Tapi gpp, Riry ttep senang kok...

Riry tetap menghargai adanya Siders ^^

Wesss, okelah...Sekian penutup dari saya

Maaf jika epep ini membosankan ne ^^ *deep bow*

Annyeong ^^ *menghilang bareng Kai*


	4. Chapter 3

TITLE : Puzzle Of My Heart

AUTHOR : Riry Jjang / Shin Ae Ri / YuriAi

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung Soo, Kai, Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T

GENRE : School Life, Romance, Lil' Bit Crack (?)

Warning :

OOC, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Typho(s) !

_DISCLAIMER :_

_Ide, Alur, Cerita, dan Plot Keseluruhan Milik Saya._

_EXO Belong To Their Gods, SM, and Parents._

**Chapter 3**

.

Puzzle Of My Heart

.

_Aku mencintaimu….sungguh mencintaimu  
Semua yang ku lakukan ini tidak lain hanyalah untukmu  
Ku mohon, balaslah perasaan ini_

_Aku sudah menunggumu, bahkan kau tau itu  
Tapi kau tak pernah menjawab perasaanku  
Apa kau takut?_

.

.

.

"Apa?! Dia sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari?!" pekik Baekhyun memecah keheningan cafetaria.

"Ne Hyung" jawab Kai dengan nada malas.

Sejak kejadian di kedai es krim dua hari yang lalu itulah Sehun tidak masuk sekolah.

"Apa benar ya penyakitnya itu begitu parah?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Hyung,sudah kubilang kan kalau Sehun itu tidak sakit ! Dia itu gila..." sahut Kai lagi dengan kesalnya.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

Kai menghela nafasnya berat, "Sudah Hyung...berkali-kali. Tapi dia tidak menjawab"

Sikap Sehun benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak. Baru seminggu yang lalu ia mulai rajin. Tapi sekarang, yang dia lakukan malah bolos sekolah lagi.

"Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik kali ini kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia meneguk jus jeruk di depannya.

"Apa masalah keluarga lagi?" Kyungsoo menerka.

"Tapi kalau itu tentang kedua orang tuanya, ia pasti langsung menghubungiku. Kalaupun ia tidak menghubungiku, ia pasti langsung datang ke rumahku" jelas Kyungsoo yang diberi anggukan oleh Kai.

"Apa dia marah padaku karena aku membatalkan janjiku?" Kyungsoo ragu, tapi bisa jadi hal itu benar. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ia sampai semarah itu? Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah memberikan alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa menemaninya.

Baekhyun mulai menyadari sesuatu, ia menjentikkan jarinya " ah! Apa karena aku bilang padanya kalau..."

"Eh, dimana Luhan?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. Ia tau yang akan Baekhyun katakan, dan ia tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Luhannie...dia sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, sekarang dia ada di ruang kesehatan" jawab Kyungsoo meski sebenarnya ia agak kesal karena Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Mwo!?" sahut Chanyeol cemas.

"_Ck, bocah itu" _batinnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Kai keheranan dengan sikapnya itu.

"Eum, oh ya Baekkie...tadi kau bilang kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" merasa ada kesempatan, Kyungsoo pun kembali bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang omongannya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Ah,itu..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya " ani...bukan apa-apa kok" jawabnya sembari tersenyum masam. Sesekali ia memandangi Chanyeol yang masih terlihat khawatir terhadap keadaan Luhan dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Aku sudah selesai, ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku duluan ya" Chanyeol yang tadi terlihat buru-buru menghabiskan makan siangnya, kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Chanyeol-ah! Eodiga?" teriak Baekhyun padanya yang berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar cafetaria.

Chanyeol berbalik kearah Baekhyun "Sudah kubilang ada yang harus kulakukan Baekhyun-ah... Sudahlah, habiskan saja makan siangmu".

Baekhyun menghempaskan sumpit yang ia pegang, ia pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena sikap Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan itu baginya.

.

.

.

**_Krekkkkk_**

Terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka. Seseorang berperawakan tinggi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Bau obat sungguh tercium di ruangan tersebut. Yah, ruang kesehatan. Namja mungil yang tadinya terbaring itu mencoba untuk duduk sambil memperhatikan namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Park Chan Yeol?" gumamnya.

Namja yang tidak lain adalah Park Chan Yeol itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur namja mungil yang juga tidak lain adalah Luhan. Sekarang, hanya ia seorang diri yang dirawat di ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Luhan menyejajarkan posisi duduknya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum, " Ne... energiku hanya terkuras sedikit, aku hanya perlu memulihkannya" jawabnya dengan wajah tenang.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol nampak tidak percaya. Ia menarik lengan kanan Luhan, kemudian menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan. Sepertinya ia mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan. Ia nampak sedikit khawatir, takut energi Luhan terkuras habis.

"Gwenchana Chanyeol-ah" Luhan menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang masih menyentuh dahinya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol barusan.

"Ck, tubuhmu hangat. Aku rasa tenagamu terkuras habis..." sahut Chanyeol cemas.

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai buka suara.

"Kau mendapat penglihatan lagi kan?" Ia menatap penuh tanya pada namja mungil yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Luhan menunduk. Sesekali ia pejamkan matanya.

"Ternyata kau tau" ia tersenyum tipis "Lagi pula percuma aku bohong kan? Tidak ada yang dapat ku sembunyikan darimu".

Chanyeol menyeringai ,"Kau benar. Tidak ada hal yang dapat kau sembunyikan dariku..."

Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol itu. Ia tau meskipun ia berbohong, Chanyeol tetap akan tau yang sebenarnya. Kemampuan yang Chanyeol miliki membuatnya tak bergeming di depan namja jangkung itu.

"Penglihatan itu tentang dia lagi?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Chanyeol pun berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus tau tentang penglihatan itu..." sahut Chanyeol memecah tatapan Luhan.

Luhan nampak menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Baiklah..." jawabnya pasrah.

Ia lalu tersenyum "Tutup matamu..." sahutnya seraya menggapai satu tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Ne,Kai..."

Kyungsoo dan Kai saat ini sedang berada di sisi gedung utama SM High School. Tempat di mana kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo duduk di atas sebuah meja yang sengaja diletakkan tak beraturan di tempat itu, sedangkan Kai berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres Hyung..." sahutnya lagi pada Kyungsoo. Wajah Kai terlihat penuh kekhawatiran.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap namja tampan di hadapannya itu,

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah... jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu" jawabnya sembari melemparkan senyuman manis pada Kai.

Senyuman Kyungsoo adalah hal paling beracun bagi Kai. Bagaimana tidak? Senyuman itulah yang mampu melelehkan hati Kai hingga akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada namja mungil nan manis itu. Kai tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cintanya pada Kyungsoo itulah yang menjerumuskannya pada jurang kebohongan hingga kini ia harus berada pada dua pilihan. Cinta atau persahabatan?

"Aku mengerti Hyung... Tapi aku lelah terus berpura-pura seperti ini" keluhnya.

"Aku juga lelah Kai, sama sepertimu. Aku bahkan tidak tau sampai kapan kita harus berbohong"

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita Hyung? Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku, lalu kenapa kita harus terus berbohong? Kita tidak membohongi satu orang saja Hyung..." Kai meraih kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan Aku Jongin-ah... Ini semua salahku. Aku tau seharusnya kita bicara padanya sejak awal, tapi kau tau kan? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya..." perlahan air mata Kyungsoo menetes, membentuk sebuah aliran hingga membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Kyungsoo memang pribadi yang sensitif. Ia mudah menangis jika itu berhubungan dengan dirinya. Kai tau persis akan hal itu, tapi ia juga sudah tak tahan selalu bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Dia sudah begitu lelah.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan menangis... Hyung hentikanlah" Kai merasa bersalah karena dialah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia usap perlahan aliran air mata di pipi Kyungsoo itu.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah, hiks hiks..." ucapnya dengan isakan yang belum dapat ia hentikan.

Kai benar-benar tidak tahan melihat namja manis di depannya itu menangis. Ia raih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ani Hyung...Ini bukan salahmu. Hentikan tangisanmu itu Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak tahan mendengarnya, kau mau aku juga ikut menangis Hyung?" Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Perlahan tangisan Kyungsoo memelan. Kai belum melepas pelukannya. Ia masih nyaman mendekap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung...Saranghae"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Kai itu mulai terisak lagi, "Hiks... nado Kai... Nado Saranghae".

.

.

.

Genggaman erat Luhan pada tangan Chanyeol mulai meregang. Keduanya juga kini mencoba untuk membuka mata perlahan. Tangan Chanyeol terlihat sedikit gemetar. Mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sebuah penglihatan.

"Apa yang kulihat barusan?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Itulah yang kulihat tadi?"

"Apa dia akan melakukan hal itu? Anak itu, bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikirannya?" geramnya. Sepertinya penglihatan yang baru Luhan perlihatkan padanya itu sedikit membuatnya tidak habis pikir.

"Apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan? Apa aku harus menjauhinya?" sahut Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dahulu. Ia tidak ingin hal-hal yang dikatakannya nanti malah menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

"Andwae...jangan lakukan itu. Kurasa ada baiknya kau bersikap seperti biasanya. Bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tidak tau apa-apa...Yah, sepertinya lebih baik begitu" tukas Chanyeol meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan tampak ragu. Ia takut.

"Baiklah..." angguknya.

"Hei, jangan murung begitu... Ini semua kan demi masa depanmu" sahut Chanyeol lagi. Ia yang melihat wajah murung Luhan jadi merasa tidak tega dengan apa yang dialami namja cantik itu.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol tadi, " Arraseo... Aku tidak akan mundur semudah itu" sahutnya sambil menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan sikutnya.

"Nah,begitu dong... Kau tampak begitu manis jika tersenyum" goda Chanyeol seraya mencubit pipi kanan Luhan dengan gemasnya.

"Ya, hentikan Park Chan Yeol... Sakit tau..." kini suara Luhan malah terdengar sedikit manja.

Chanyeol pun melepas cubitannya, " Hahaha,baiklah...maaf,maaf..."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau lekas kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi... Kau tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Songsaengnim kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus, menampilkan wajah khasnya yang meremehkan itu, "Hei, siapa yang berani memberi hukuman padaku... Itu sama saja mencari mati namanya"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Park Chan Yeol yang angkuh sepertinya sudah kembali.

"Geurae, geurae... Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Oh ya, nanti biar aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang. Arraci?!"

"Mwo?" pekik Luhan terkejut, " Tapi.."

"Eits... tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang! Titik!" potong Chanyeol dan setelah itu melangkah pergi dari ruang kesehatan tersebut dengan santainya. Ia bahkan tak memberi kesempatan pada Luhan untuk bicara.

.

.

**Kringggg Kringggg**

Bel tanda jam pelajaran telah usai akhirnya berbunyi. Namun karena hari ini ada kelas tambahan, para siswa kelas tiga tidak langsung merapikan buku-buku mereka yang berserakan di meja. Mereka harus menunggu Songsaengnim yang akan mengisi kelas tambahan di kelas mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Park Chan Yeol, ia terlihat buru-buru memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana Park Chan Yeol?" tegur Baekhyun yang juga merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Aku ada urusan Byun Baekhyun" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Urusan apa lagi eoh? Kau tau kan kalau kita ada kelas tambahan? Apa kau mau bolos lagi?"

"Aku tau ada kelas tambahan, tapi aku harus mengantar Luhan pulang... Ia tidak terlalu sehat hari ini" ujar Chanyeol memberikan alasan telak pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak tertegun, " Kau ... mengantar Luhan?".

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun kemudian meraih pundaknya " Ne, aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa padanya. Jika nanti Songsaeng mencariku, kau tau kan harus beralasan apa Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. " Byun Baek Hyun?" tegur Chanyeol lagi.

"Ah, ne... geurae. Jika Songsaeng mencarimu aku akan bilang kalau kau sedang ada urusan dengan ayahmu, benarkan?" sahutnya.

"Cerdas! Baiklah, aku pergi ne... Annyeong" tukas Chanyeol seraya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, mian aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau bisa pulang dengan Kyungsoo kan?" lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini meminta maaf.

Baekhyun mengangguk " Chanyeol-ah! Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan ne... Semoga ia segera pulih" sahut Baekhyun setengah berteriak, karena Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan tersenyum " Ne...Sekali lagi aku minta maaf tak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini...".

Baekhyun mengangguk, " Ne...jangan khawatirkan aku". Ia tersenyum, namun senyumannya itu terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Sepertinya,ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya sekarang.

Chanyeol kembali melemparkan senyum padanya "Baiklah, aku pergi. Hei, jangan merindukanku ne?" sahutnya dibarengi dengan sebuah candaan. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kelasnya tersebut.

" Ne, Chanyeol-ah..." balas Baekhyun lesu.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang mau mengantarku pulang? Kenapa malah kesini?" dengus Luhan kesal sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya pada namja jangkung yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Kau butuh penyegaran... harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena mau membawamu ke tempat ini" balas Chanyeol. Ia sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di atas anak tangga, di sebuah taman yang menyajikan hamparan sungai han di depannya. Taman tersebut sangat ramai di kunjungi, baik anak-anak, remaja, pasangan kekasih, orang-orang yang sedang patah hati, dan bahkan kakek-nenek yang sedang menghabiskan waktu sambil mengingat memori masa muda mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Ia terlihat sangat senang memperhatikan orang-orang itu.

"Kenapa kau cekikikan begitu? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Luhan keheranan.

Chanyeol masih tetap tertawa kecil. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh pada Luhan dan menatapnya.

"Apa kau mau melihat kemampuanku?" tawarnya pada Luhan.

Luhan bergedik, "Maksudmu?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hahaha" Chanyeol malah tertawa, "Coba kau lihat namja dan yeoja yang ada di sana" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar pembatas taman.

"Mereka? Eum, sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih..." tebak Luhan.

"Kau salah... Mereka itu sedang kencan buta" sahut Chanyeol.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Jadi yang kau lakukan mengamati mereka dengan kemampuanmu itu?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada, ia mengangguk.

"Bingo! Hahahahha" ia kembali tertawa, "dan kau tau apa reaksi yeoja itu saat pertama kali melihat si namja?"

Luhan menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak tau, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti yang Chanyeol miliki.

"Ini yang yeoja itu katakan, ehm ehm" Chanyeol berdehem sejenak " 'Mwo!? Apa aku salah orang? Ia terlihat tampan di foto, tapi kenapa... Assshhh, kenapa aslinya seburuk ini sih?! Pakaiannya kampungan sekali! Arrghhh, aku menyesal... harusnya aku tolak saja ajakannya untuk bertemu. Haish! Apa sebaiknya aku kabur saja!?' "

"Mwo?!" Luhan kembali mebelalakkan matanya tak percaya "Kau bercanda kan? Hahahahahahaha?" tawa Luhan pun akhirnya meledak.

"Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar! Coba kau lihat, kasihan sekali namja jelek itu! Kalau aku jadi yeoja itu, mungkin aku juga akan menyesal sepertinya, hahahahahaha" Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, bahkan beberapa orang kini malah memperhatikan dirinya yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan tertawa lepas akhirnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Hei, kau sudah lihat kemampuanku kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya sekarang. " Ne... kau yang paling hebat Park Chan Yeol" serunya sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, tentu saja... Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Kau mau melihat kemampuanku?"

"Ya..." Angguk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah... sini, berikan tanganmu" sahut Luhan seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau mau melihat masa depanku!?" ia pun menarik tangannya kembali.

Luhan sedikit heran dengan reaksi Chanyeol itu.

"Kan tadi kau yang bilang ingin melihat kemampuanku? Apa salahnya jika aku melihat masa depanmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau tidak perlu melihat masa depanku... Lagi pula,aku tidak mau mengetahuinya"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya " Kau takut ya?" selidiknya pada Chanyeol yang sekarang nampak sedikit gugup.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut... hanya saja"

"Aish, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" potong Luhan.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit yang cerah tanpa awan, sesekali ia pejamkan matanya. Semilir angin pun berhembus, meniup rambutnya halus. Jika diam seperti itu, Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan. Sedikit banyak, hal itu membuat Luhan terpukau dengan namja tampan di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak ada...aku hanya ingin melewati setiap inchi kehidupanku secara normal. Lagi pula, meski aku tau masa depanku, aku tidak akan dapat berbuat apa-apa kan? Aku hanya harus merelakannya... Dan Aku rasa kemampuanmu itu tidak terlalu membuatmu bahagia, aku benar kan?" ia masih menatap langit.

Luhan terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Kemampuannya begitu berat. Terkadang, ia takut mendapat penglihatan-penglihatan itu. Ia pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika penglihatan yang akan ia dapat selanjutnya adalah tentang kematiannya. Ia pun tersenyum datar, masih menatap Chanyeol penuh arti.

"Kau benar... Kadangkala aku merasa sedih dengan penglihatan-penglihatan itu. Aku takut menjalaninya... Karena kemampuanku, kadang aku merasa seperti di penjara. Aku harus menjalaninya sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat, dan jika aku melanggarnya..." Luhan menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh padanya, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi...".

.

.

.

"**PARK CHAN YEOOOOOLLLLLLLL !"**

Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Sejak tadi ia terus menyerukan nama Chanyeol sambil memukuli dan membanting bantal-guling yang ada di tempat tidurnya sebagai wujud kekesalannya.

"KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI! AKU SUDAH CUKUP SABAR MENGHADAPIMU! TAPI KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU KESAL EOH!?"

Ia terus mengerang, meneriakkan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

"DAN TADI SIANG! MENGAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIHNYA? KENAPA KAU LEBIH MENGKHAWATIRKAN DIRINYA! APA KAU PERNAH CEMAS TENTANG KEADAANKU! APA KAU TAU, AKU JUGA SAKIT! AKU LEBIH SAKIT DIBANDING DIRINYA PARK CHAN YEOLLLLLLL!"

Sepertinya kekesalan Baekhyun telah mencapai puncak. Ia tatap bingkai foto dirinya dengan Chanyeol yang ia taruh di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Arrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhh" erangnya lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan.

"Kenapa Chanyeol-ah? " suaranya melembut, ia raih bingkai foto itu.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selama ini... aku terus menyimpan perasaanku padamu? Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah... " lirihnya sambil menatap nanar fotonya dengan Chanyeol itu.

Ia peluk erat bingkai foto itu, meluapkan perasaanya. Hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, hanya lewat potret dirinya dengan namja yang ia cintai, Park Chan Yeol. Selama ini ia terus memendam dalam - dalam perasaanya, karena ia takut cintanya itu tidak akan terbalas. Ia baringkan tubuhnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup. Tepat sekali, foto itu adalah obat paling mujarab baginya jika ia merasa kesal atau pun marah pada Chanyeol.

_**Tok tok tok... tok tok tok**_

Terdengar pintu kamar Baekhyun sedang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Jeosonghamnida, Tuan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia sedang menunggumu di bawah" sahut seorang ahjumma dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia adalah asisten rumah tangga keluarga Byun.

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Baekhyun yang mulai terlelap kembali membuka matanya, "Aish!" gerutunya.

"Sudah malam begini, siapa yang bertamu Ahjumma?" teriaknya. Ia masih enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur empuknya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya. Ia bilang kau mengenalnya, jadi ia akan menunggu sampai Tuan sendiri yang menemuinya" sahut Ahjumma itu lagi.

"Aku mengenalnya? Memangnya dia siapa?"

Baekhyun pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Baiklah... benar-benar orang itu" gerutunya pada Ahjumma yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya itu.

"Baik Tuan" Ahjumma itu pun membungkuk pada Baekhyun kemudian pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu malam- malam begini? Ini kan sudah jam sembilan. Benar – benar tidak punya sopan santun. Memangnya dia siapa? Pakai alasan aku mengenalnya lagi. Awas saja kalau dia Park Chan Yeol, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisinya!" gerutunya sepanjang menuruni anak tangga.

Sesampainya ia di ruang tamu, ia melihat sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di sofa membalakanginya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia pelankan laju langkahnya, sambil terus menatap namja tersebut. Karena tak mendapat petunjuk sama sekali tentang namja itu, akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ehm... ehm..." dehemnya agar namja itu sadar bahwa ia ada di belakangnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, namja itu langsung berdiri. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Kemudian ia berbalik ke belakang, tepat di mana Baekhyun sedang berdiri menatapnya. Namja itu pun tersenyum. Baekhyun tercengang, melihat namja yang kini sedang menatapnya itu.

"Annyeong Hyunnie..." sapa namja itu tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya "Kau...!?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yappppp, chapter 3 is update ^^

Riry sengaja buatnya gak sepanjang chap.1 dan 2 :)

Jika ada kekurangan *banyak ,* di epep Riry ini, mohon kasih masukan, kritik, or saran di kotak review ne ^^v (That's too precious for Me)

Okelah, makasih buat yang udah baca ne :)

Annyeong * terbang bareng Kris*


	5. Chapter 4

TITLE : Puzzle Of My Heart

AUTHOR : Riry Jjang / Shin Ae Ri / YuriAi

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung Soo, Kai, Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Length : Multichapter

Rated : T

GENRE : School Life, Romance, Lil' Bit Crack (?)

Warning :

OOC, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Typho(s) !

_DISCLAIMER :_

_Ide, Alur, Cerita, dan Plot Keseluruhan Milik Saya._

_EXO Belong To Their Gods, SM, and Parents._

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

.

Baekhyun nampak sedang tersenyum kecil. Sesekali ia bersiul, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Hari ini ia berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, maklum karena jika ia berangkat dengan Chanyeol, sudah bisa dipastikan ia selalu 'hampir' terlambat.

"Ya! Byun Baek?"

Chanyeol yang baru tiba, langsung menyeru pada Baekhyun yang masih asik bersiul ria. Ia letakkan tasnya asal kemudian menduduki bangkunya yang tepat berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Wae...?" jawab Baekhyun santai tanpa menatap orang di sampingnya itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya heran, "_tidak biasanya ia seperti ini"_ desisnya dalam hati. Yah, memang tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara semanis itu padanya. Ditambah lagi ia dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih? Kau sakit ya?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Ini masih pagi, jangan kesambet dulu..." ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun pun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol, " Aku sedang bahagia Chanyeol-ah..." sahutnya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Bahagia? Bukannya kau bilang kalau seorang Byun Baek Hyun itu selalu bahagia setiap saat dan setiap waktu?"

"Idih, jangan lebay gitu deh, aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu... Lagi pula Ini bukan bahagia biasa..." Baekhyun merubah posisinya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ehehehehe, mian aku baru ingat itu adalah motto Appaku –maklum orang kaya-"

"Memangnya bahagia kenapa sih? Hei, beritahu aku,ppali!?" lanjutnya lagi penasaran sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Aduh... iya iya,aku cerita. Tapi berhenti dulu, sakit tau..." ringisnya sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya yang baru saja lepas dari cengkeraman tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Hehehe,gitu dooongg" Chanyeol langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya, bersiap-siap mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, " Chanyeol-ah..." sahutnya.

"Ne" angguk Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar persis seperti anak kecil di mata Baekhyun.

"Kris –ge kembali...".

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

_**Drrrrtttt drrrrttttt drrrrtttt**_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Segera ia rogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya itu. Ia periksa pesan singkat yang baru masuk tersebut. Ternyata dari Sehun.

.

_From : Oh Sehun_

_Hyung, temui aku di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat nanti. Kau harus datang, aku tunggu !_

_._

"_Sudah kuduga..." _batinnya sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

Sekarang jam istirahat. Luhan sudah berada di perpustakaan. Sesuai pesan singkat yang diterimanya pagi tadi, ia akan menemui Sehun disini. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari namja itu. Saat ia masih sibuk mencari Sehun, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

_**Puk**_

.

.

"Hyung..."

Luhan segera menoleh ke belakang, "Se...Hun ?"

Sehun menatapnya datar, "Kau dari mana,kenapa lama sekali eoh?"

"Ehehehe, maaf tadi aku ke toilet sebentar" sahutnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Asal kalian tau, Luhan bohong pada Sehun. Sebenarnya tadi ia hendak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Sehun. Tapi karena ia tidak tega pada bocah itu, diapun tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Ayo ikut aku" Sehun masih memasang tampang datarnya kemudian menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya ke pojok ruangan yang bisa dibilang sepi- eh tidak- bahkan tak ada satupun orang disana.

"Hei, Sehun... Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku disini?" Luhan pura-pura bertanya. Yah, tentu saja pura-pura, kan Luhan sudah tau apa yang akan Sehun katakan sebentar lagi padanya.

Sehun menunduk, nampaknya ia sedikit berpikir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya ia agak malu mengatakannya. Luhan yang melihat sikapnya hanya menatapnya heran dan sekaligus mengagumi tentunya. Hei, bagaimana tidak? Sehun itu tampan, tinggi, dan kulitnya seputih susu (?). Pemandangan indah di depan mata tidak boleh disia-siakan bukan?

Perlahan wajah Luhan memerah.

"_Aduh, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia begitu tampan... Tenang Luhan, santai santai... Aduh, sumpah! Degdegan parah ini"_ Luhan meronta dalam hati. Dalam beberapa saat Luhan malah jadi salah tingkah. Untung Sehun tidak melihatnya karena masih sibuk menunduk.

"Ehmmm" dehem Luhan setelah mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Wajahnya sudah tak terlihat merah.

Sehun akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Luhan intens. Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba berdegub kencang lagi, wajahnya juga mulai memerah.

"_Mampus ! Gawat ini... Woles Luhan" _ pekik Luhan dalam hati sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

_**Grep**_

"E-eh?" Sehun tiba-tiba menarik kedua tangan Luhan dan mengenggamnya erat. Luhan sontak makin salah tingkah.

"Hyung..." suara Sehun terdengar lembut di telinga Luhan.

"N...ne Sehun?" Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Mungkin itu efek dari terlalu kencangnya degup jantung Luhan saat ini.

Wajah Sehun saat ini benar-benar terlihat serius.

.

.

"Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku..."

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

Luhan dan Sehun kini berada di cafetaria. Mereka berdua hendak menuju meja dimana sudah ada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol disana. Semua murid yang berada disana memperhatikan mereka penuh tanya bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik. Ya bagaimana tidak? Mereka jalan berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan. Pasti murid-murid itu iri, tentu saja karena Sehun dan Luhan itu secara fisik hampir mendekati sempurna. Bedanya, Sehun itu lebih terlihat _manly, _sedangkan Luhan itu cantik. Bisa dibilang mereka itu pasangan serasi. *aahhh Riry ngiri deh ma HunHan , !*PLAK#abaikan#

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan itu juga _shock._

"Ka-kalian ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bengongnya ketika Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di meja mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk, tanda mereka melempari pertanyaan yang sama pada Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mengangkat alisnya sebelah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berubah merah padam.

Sehun pun mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sini Hyung, duduk... jangan nunduk terus" sahutnya pada Luhan.

"E-eh, iya maaf" jawab Luhan malu-malu.

Yang lain masih menatap mereka bingung, sampai Sehun kembali buka suara.

"Kai mana Hyung?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Kyungsoo yang tadi masih agak bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua terutama Luhan langsung buru-buru jawab " Oh,itu... Katanya sih ada urusan sama tim dancenya, jadi dia ke aula barusan".

Sehun mengangguk santai. Chanyeol yang tadinya kurang paham dengan situasi, kini mulai mengerti.

"_Pasti mereka udah jadian"_ sahutnya dalam hati sambil pasang smirk di bibirnya.

Yah, Chanyeol benar. Mereka sekarang memang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Sejak di perpustakaan tadi. Ternyata acara penembakan Sehun ke Luhan sukses besar. Alhasil, sepanjang perjalanan perpustakaan-cafetaria Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut murid-murid lain melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah itu.

"Oh ya!" Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya " Nanti pulang sekolah, ke rumah ya... Minggu ini giliran rumahku kan?" lanjutnya sambil senyum manis kearah teman-temannya itu.

Sehun mengangguk, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Oh,iya aku sampai lupa,hehe... Sip Kyung" sahut Baekhyun semangat seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, kemudian ia menatap Luhan yang entah kenapa masih setia menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi. "Luhan bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Karena tidak enak pada Kyungsoo, akhirnya ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih terus menatapnya. Untungnya semburat merah pada wajah Luhan sudah mulai memudar.

"Ne Kyungie... Tentu saja" angguknya dibarengi dengan senyum.

"Oh ya Kyung, kalau aku mengajak seorang teman boleh tidak?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "Euuumm, boleh sih" angguknya, "Tapi siapa Baek?"

"Kau mau mengajak Kris?"

"Chanyeol tau aja..." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit aneh di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kris?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dan Sehun juga Luhan ikut penasaran.

"Oh, kalian belum tau ya?"

Mereka bertiga serempak menggeleng.

"Kris itu-" tiba tiba omongan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Kris itu pacarnya Baekhyun" potong Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat Baekhyun dengan wajah dan suara datar.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertiga serempak, kali ini membulatkan mata tidak percaya "Pacar?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "iya..." tapi wajahnya datar.

"Aku kira Hyung menyukai Chanyeol Hyung?" kalimat Sehun barusan sukses membuat Chanyeol yang sedang melahap makan siangnya tersedak.

_**Hmpppfttdtttff uhuk uhuk uhuk**_

Chanyeol langsung menyambar air mineral didepannya, Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol agar kesedakan Chanyeol bisa cepat hilang.

"Eh, jangan bicara sembarangan deh" sahut Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Iya nih Sehun, hati-hati kalau bicara... Lihat nih, Chanyeol jadi kesedakan kan? Gak asik lu mah..." keluh Baekhyun juga masih sambil mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Ehehehehe..." Sehun malah menyeringai " Kan aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku Hyung, kalau ternyata salah, ya sudah... Maaf Hyung..." Sehun langsung memasang _puppy eyes_nya yang sukses membuat kedua Hyungnya itu menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat ketiganya.

"Eh eh, tapi tunggu deh..." Baekhyun terdengar lebih serius " Tadi kalian berdua kenapa pegangan tangan sih waktu jalan kesini?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo juga ikut penasaran dan menunggu jawaban dari keduanya.

"Hyung mau tau nih?" goda Sehun. Anehnya, Sehun terlihat begitu santai, sedangkan Luhan entah kenapa menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Haisshh, sudahlah... Cepa beritahu" Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Oke, oke... Woles dong Hyung" Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan yang dari tadi bergetar dan menggenggamnya, Luhan pun pasrah karena dia tidak ingin bicara apapun sekarang.

"Kita berdua udah jadian Hyung..."

"HAAAHHHH?!" Baekhyun teriak histeris, Kyungsoo kaget bukan main dan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia terlihat biasa saja karena dia memang sudah mengetahuinya.

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

Luhan's POV

Saat ini aku dan Sehun sedang menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Kami mengendarai mobil Sehun. Sehun sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil, dan aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak berani memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Biarlah dia konsentrasi menyetir saja. Yah, walaupun rasanya sedikit canggung..eh tidak- maksudku sangat canggung -,-.

Ah, jangan lupakan peristiwa bersejarah yang dilakukan namja disampingku ini ketika di cafetaria tadi. Kenapa kukatakan peristiwa bersejarah?

Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan malu menampakkan wajahku setelah peristiwa itu terjadi.

.

**Flashback**

"Eheemmmmmm" Sehun berdiri diatas tempat duduknya.

Semua murid di cafetaria yang awalnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, kini tengah menatap Sehun aneh.

"Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" aku menarik ujung celananya, "Turunlah, kau tidak malu hah?"

Dia tidak menghiraukanku. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, ditambah lagi ekspresi Chanyeol menakutkan. Ia menyeringai padaku. Aku tau sebentar lagi akan menjadi akhir hidupku. Tuhan, bantu aku sekali saja.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian semua" Sehun mulai berbicara lagi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapku cemas. Mereka juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar dari murid-murid diruangan ini. Aish, bisakah seseorang membawaku pergi dari sini sekarang?

"AKU OH SEHUN DAN-" Sehun menarik lenganku, menyuruhku untuk berdiri.

Apa boleh buat, aku pun menuruti perintahnya. Namun sayangnya aku tetap tidak berani menatap ke depan, aku benar-benar malu saat ini.

"XI LUHAN, TELAH RESMI PACARAN!" tungkasnya dengan suara lantang.

"HAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"JADI KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENDEKATI,MENGGODA, BAHKAN MELIRIKNYA KARENA DIA SUDAH JADI MILIKKU"

Seketika itu juga aku lemas dan terduduk di kursiku. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, karena kemarin aku hanya mendapatkan bayangan kalau dia akan menembakku. Hanya itu saja.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara murid-murid disini, ada yang mengucapkan selamat kepada kami namun ada juga yang histeris tidak rela. Aku alihkan pandanganku pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya tertawa kikuk melihat tingkah nekat Sehun barusan.

Tak sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo, ia pun tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Go-ma-wo" ucapnya meski tak terdengar. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

Meski malu, tapi aku sungguh bersyukur. Setidaknya kini satu beban telah terangkat. Aku hanya perlu menuggu saat yang tepat. Saat yang tepat bagi Sehun untuk dapat mencintaiku dengan tulus sepenuhnya.

**Flashback End**

**.**

Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dia masih serius menyetir.

"Hyung..."

"Eung?" aku menoleh padanya lagi "N-ne?"

"Maafkan aku ya Hyung..."

"Maksudmu ?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, " Maaf karena semua perlakuanku padamu...".

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti".

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" lanjutku lagi.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu".

"Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanyaku langsung _to the point._

Dia tak langsung menjawabnya. Suasana tiba-tiba hening.

.

"Kemarin Kyungsoo Hyung menemuiku"

Aku membelalakkan mataku kemudian menatapnya, "Lalu?"

.

**Flashback**

"Sehunnie, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku khawatir..." Kyungsoo melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Sehun.

"Gwenchana Hyung, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya malas ke sekolah. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak _mood_ku"

"Begitukah? Memangnya apa yang bisa merusak _mood_mu? Kau tau, kami semua khawatir padamu" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Hyung jangan pura-pura tidak tau... Aku sangat membenci ketika kau lebih perhatian pada Kai dari pada aku" jawab Sehun ketus sembari melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam.

"Kau benar... Maafkan aku Hun..." raut wajah Kyungsoo mulai berubah.

"Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu" lanjutnya. Sehun mendadak berubah serius. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Aku dan Jongin-"

"Kalian sudah jadian kan?" potong Sehun. Tatapannya yang lekat itu seketika berubah sayu. Ia tidak ingin menangis, karena dia lelaki. Ia sudah mempersiapkan saat-saat seperti ini. Mempersiapkan hatinya agar dapat merelakan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tau bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana separuh hatinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo menangis. Ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam dekapan Sehun. Meratapi segala kebodohannya hingga ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Jong In, dan menyakiti hati sahabatnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menerima cintanya.

"Maafkan..hiks..aku..hikss...Sehunnnn" ia masih menangis.

"Hyung, gwenchana... Hyung tidak salah, aku yang salah karena mencintaimu... Aku tau, aku memberatkan hubungan kalian kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, masih dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia juga masih terisak.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa bahwa kalian berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi aku egois Hyung... Aku selalu menampiknya" Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis..." lanjutnya lagi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Perlahan isakan Kyungsoo memelan. Matanya merah dan sembab.

Sehun melepas pelukannya, "Aku akan kuat Hyung... Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya", ia menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Aku melepaskanmu Hyung..."

"Sehunnie..." mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

Sehun pun segera mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata. Kemudian menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya Hyung..." Sehun tersenyum, ia berusaha tegar dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia kemudian menahan kedua tangan Sehun yang masih menangkupi wajahnya, "Gomawo jeongmal... Sehunnie".

**Flashback End**

.

"Mungkin kau akan berpikir kalau aku hanya menjadikanmu pelarian kan Hyung?"

Aku menggeleng, " Tidak, aku tidak merasa begitu... Aku mengerti perasaanmu, itu pasti sangat berat kan? Mungkin jika aku dirimu, aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya"

Sehun tersenyum getir, "Rasanya sangat sesak Hyung" sahutnya sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya,sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap memegang setir.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya, " Gwenchana... Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" .

"Sebenarnya alasanku memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku itu karena aku tidak ingin kau di rebut orang lain seperti Kyungsoo Hyung. Saat ngobrol denganmu, aku merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti bersama Kyungsoo Hyung. Kalian berdua memiliki sifat yang sama, dan aku menyukainya".

**BLUSH**

Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas ketika mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Ia tersenyum dan menatapku singkat sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

"_Ya Tuhan,tatapannya benar-benar ."_

"Hyung..."

.

"Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku, hingga aku mampu melupakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo Hyung,dan beralih padamu?"

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu. Aku tau aku hanya tempat pelariannya. Dia bahkan belum memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Aku baru mengenalnya seminggu yang lalu, dan kini ia sudah menjadi 'kekasih'ku. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti hatinya akan terbuka untukku. Aku hanya perlu berusaha dan menunggu kan? Itu tidak masalah buatku..

Aku pun mengangguk mantap " Tentu saja Sehunnie.".

"Kumohon tunggulah aku..."

.

**=ooOOoo=**

.

Author's POV

"Kajja, ayo kita mulai !" seru Chanyeol.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk melingkar. Sehun dan Luhan bersebelahan. Disamping kiri Sehun ada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Sedangkan disamping Luhan ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan... disamping Baekhyun ada... Kris.

Ya, Kris kekasih Baekhyun. Ia kembali setelah 3 tahun tinggal di Kanada. Katanya ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul. Namja tampan itu nampak begitu semangat. Ia tidak sabar memulai permainannya. Di tengah-tengah mereka ada botol yang dibaringkan.

Kalian tau kan apa permainan yang akan mereka mainkan?

Yap, benar. _Truth Or Dare?_

Kris-lah yang mengusulkan permainan itu. Katanya supaya menghidupkan suasana. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat tidak begitu suka dengan usulan Kris.

Jongin mendapatkan giliran pertama memutar botolnya. Putaran pertama botol itu berhenti pada

.

.

Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai panik. Ia bingung, harus memilih yang mana. Ia benci harus jujur tapi ia lebih takut dengan tantangan aneh yang mungkin akan diberikan padanya.

"Euuummm..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, " T-tr-trruth..."

Jongin menyeringai, "Okeee... Hyung?"

"Apa?" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

"Hyung lebih suka siapa? Kris Hyung?" Jongin melirik Kris. "Atau..."

.

.

"Chanyeol Hyung?"

.

.

**JDDDEERRRR**

Jantung Baekhyun serasa disambar petir. Dia menoleh ke Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia beranikan untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, dan wajahnya datar.

"_Aisshhh! Gimana ini? _" Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hyung! Cepat jawab!" Jongin mulai mendesaknya.

"Euhh, itu..." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Suasana hening seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huuuuaaaaa , Maaf Riry telat ngepost inih -,-**

**Sebenernya Riry emank lagi menghiatuskan diri sebulan penuh buat puasa, dan gak nulis epep dulu, biar puasanya apdol gituh...**

**Inih Riry minta maap bangeeetttttt yaaakkkk...**

**Oh iya, minal aidin wal faidzin juga yah buat readers-nim ^^**

**Ini tolong di review ya :)**

**Ituh Luhan sama Sehun udah jadian... Kris pacar Baekhyun udh balik, dan Kaisoo akhirnya gak backstreet laggeeeh, hahahaha...**

**Oke deh, sekali lgi Riry minta maaf neeee *pppuuingg pppuiinggg**

**Gamsah Hamnida ^^**


End file.
